Shadows among the Stars
by Gavorchesan
Summary: She would fight for the Heavens. He decided she would be be his. Their game of cat and mouse would escalate over the centuries to cumulate in Victorian England. Sebastian x OC
1. The Lady, Skilled

**Preface:**

A lady always shows class, despite her circumstances.

This was a cardinal rule that I had quickly discovered, after being reborn into this century. I was not unused to the fact that humans had almost always weakly underestimated the more graceful' of sexes. This was human. Women did not always have to power or physical strength to defend themselves, thus they were relegated to becoming either put on a pedestal of austerity or reduced to nothing but harlots and temptresses.

Regardless, this did not deter me from my quests. I had more than enough time to vanquish the scale of _conquistadores_ that would like the opportunity to conquer me. But after every human existence I took, I merely became stronger, more intelligent, and better able to pave a path for my gender. Besides, with the golden commission from the High God, there was no spirit, reaper or demon who could defeat me.

And so here, in this city of London, I took upon the opportunity to once again influence and inspire. The bevy female sisters I had visited in my angelic form would set the seeds to create works such Jane Eyre, and Wuthering Heights. I took ahold of the governesses of the young princesses, instilling ideas about freedom, and female rights. Women began to come into themselves once again, and I knew that my plan needed only a few more careful steps.

The idea of _paterfamilias_ would end. I would destroy the corruption that the rich had on the people, and free the women. But to do so, I would need a more central role.

That's when I was born into a family of aristocrats.

While this option is not the most preferable, as I can not remember my past lives for a number of years, it was necessary. I had not done it in such a long time, that I was nervous. But, I pressed forward.

Nine months passed.

The Duchess of Sussex looked fondly upon the small healthy daughter that was quietly sleeping in her arms. No doubt that she would be lovely. She had met the duke in Italy, and had married him there, then later, in England. She had feared she would have no child, but after a few years, this great joy had happened.

The father, Augustus Frederick, smiled with whimsy at the end of his wives bed. He was an old man by the time he married his second wife, but still pleased there was this one last blessing. Heaven knows his niece, the queen, had her own brood, almost adults at that. This little girl would be the apple of his eye.

She would be Lady Charlotte of Sussex.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sebastian Michaelis, the Butler of the Phantomhive mansion had a busy day ahead of him. There was a large ball approaching in the evening, held by the queen, and so on top of the usual housework and servicing was preparing the young master's ball clothes and schedule. It was important he made an excellent impression. There had been much talk behind the Phantomhive Earl's back- distrust, anger. As well, since there had been an unusual amount of mysterious activity. Petty criminals popping up, death, and other problems that really didn't bother him.

Humans were petty, and their ambitions were also. So he was prepared to ignore the usual dribble by preparing the perfect breakfast- Until he saw the newspaper. One of the foolish humans had carelessly left the Earls daily paper folded in a most unappealing manner, and he grabbed it, to put it in its proper place.

That's when he saw the paper. It would have normally held no interest. On the cover was the picture of a young society lady, announcing her coming out. She looked older than the average belle, but there was no doubt she would be married before the end of the season. She was the only daughter of the Duke of Sussex, rich, and gorgeous.

But that's not why he stood, staring at her.

A small smile appeared on his lips.

"Lady Charlotte. Heh." With that he turned, moving to prepare the day for the young Lord Phantomhive.

 **Chapter 1: The Lady, Skilled**

It was a typical day, here in the great nation of London- Foggy, a little sunlight, and by the looks of it, going to rain at one point or another. Lady Charlotte Victoria Elizabeth Jane, lady and future Duchess of Sussex thought it rather delightful. She sat on her window seat, long blonde hair done up in the most fashionable of styles. She did not yet have on her fancy dress, but her long night robe and the fireplace in her room counteracted the cool fall air that would permeate through the window. Her maid, Jane, had forced her to huddle in blankets as she read, occasionally gazing out the window to look at the far street below when she took breaks from the large book she had. City living was just simply her favorite.

Her maid once again entered, sighing at her young mistress. "You'll catch your death, lady Charlotte. And your mother will be less than pleased if she sees you reading them books again."

The young women turned, giving a slight shrug.

"Father told me that there is nothing wrong with reading _Monsieur Voltaire._ It's better for me to know the foxes rather than be devoured by one." Jane sighed, shaking her head. The mistress had always been stubborn about this sort of thing.

"I think the Queen wouldn't like it, Miss."

"Her own daughters are the ones who introduced me to it! Not to mention to Louise is the one having an affair with that sculptor." The maid went bright red, dropping the sheets she had brought in.

"Mistress!"

"There's no use in being coy Jane. The entire royal class is aware. This is an age of revolution and intellectualism. Why, when Albert-"

"The deceased _king consort_ my lady-"

"My _uncle-in-law_ is the one who told me that women were just as capable of men. I mean, it's old Victoria who is being stubborn." The lady shook her head. While Lady Charlotte was very opinionated, she was also adept at acting like a typical society darling. It was more of a household secret that the future heiress was more... well, masculine in her ideas, then feminine. Not that the maid disagreed with all the young women spouted. She personally felt that giving the good women of England more rights would be jolly. But sometimes the young chick would say things that would make her own mother sent her to her room, forbidden to read for a few days. That was the worst punishment the girl could have.

"Besides, Auntie Victoria won't do anything to me- she so adores papa." The maid had to concede to this point. Yet, the Queen had seemed less like herself of late. She seemed to also spend much favor on various parties that had no right to her audience. Like the young Earl of Phantomhive. He was so young but had too much favor for good taste. But what did she, a simple maid know? It had only been recently that the Young Earl was well enough to be back in London.

"Regardless miss, it's time for you to get ready for the ball." Lady Charlotte sighed, putting her book down.

"I suppose it is. Put the lamb among the wolves." She stepped down and the lady went to the closet, pulling out the many layers. Other maids began to enter, ready to turn their mistresses into the refined lady she was. The nightdress was pulled off, revealing her pantaloons and chemise. Over that, her padded corset, the maid clipping the metal pieces together. Another took to tying the back, the ribbons pulling tight to emphasize the already slender waist and ample bust. Then, the light petticoat, tied in the back with a drawstring, falling over the layers. Blue ribbons interlaced the look.

Because it was an important event her mother desired that she would wear a large hoop tied onto the corset, made to hold out her dress. The bustle also tied onto the corset, her behind thickly hidden. Then, the connected skirt and train, both being long, and needing to be bustled, or else the streets would make it dirty. So far, most of these had been a vestigial white, trimmed with a blue lace, but the bodice had been embroidered with silver and blue thread, lace sleeves, and trimmings completing the rich look. Then, matching heels and her hair was pinned up as a maid placed fresh flowers and a hat on it. The richly adorned girl was then sat in front of the mirror, and she nodded in approval. Then, Jane applied make-up, koal for her eyes, and rouge for her lips.

The dressing had taken up a good portion of the time. As the young lady stood at the foot of the stairs, her father had been there awhile. Her mother had yet to show. The old Lord of Sussex looked down on his beautiful daughter as she had satin gloves placed on her.

"Charlotte, you'll attract more attention than is good for you." She looked up at him, smiling. They both knew she'd much rather be with him in his study, eating and reading.

"You know mama. Sometimes I think she's out to get rid of me." The old man chuckled, knowing that his wife was desperate to secure her daughter in the most advantageous marriage as possible. She had _lists_ of potential suitors, ball dates, and other things to achieve this end. It was his own personal opinion that it would be more advantageous to send his daughter to Cambridge then this ball. But he loved his wife, and so did his daughter, and with good humor they let her play her game, knowing she could not win both of them.

They didn't have to wait much longer, and the Duchess of Sussex appeared, ushering her small family into the carriage waiting. Charlotte could tell her mother was nervous, for she kept fiddling with her rings until her husband grabbed her hand.

"My dear wife, what is a matter." That was all that was needed.

"Well, I was talking with the other ladies, and they told me that Lord Druitt has been mentioning our Charlotte, and how he is taken with her." This caused the air to grow a little cool in the small carriage, her father not pleased.

"We've discussed this dear. Lord Druitt will not be among the men I will even _consider_ for Charlotte." The girl nodded with her father.

"I agreed. Besides, he is always so pompous, calling me a dove or something. I refuse to consider it." The mother frowned at her difficult husband and the daughter that was so like him. Since some ridiculous rumors had come out last year about human trafficking, Lord Druitt she had been forced to permanently cross him off her list. She sighed, her dream of beautiful golden-haired grandchildren flying away.

"Don't frown, love, there are plenty of men for Charlotte," Charlotte smirked, knowing that her father was bluffing. No one was good enough for her, and she agreed.

"Edgar Redmond?" Charlotte shook her head. "Lawrence Bluewer?"

"No."

"Herman Greenhill?"

"Heaven's no."

"Gregory Violet?"

"Mother." The women groaned, her daughter's stubbornness getting to her. By sixteen, she had been wed to the Duke. Sixteen! Her daughter was almost old enough for her status to become a scandal. The queen would not be pleased if her daughter did not follow the example she had set.

"Would you please at least consider Derrick?" Charlotte gave a paused at the thought of her cousin, Duke Clemens.

"Perhaps. If he's no longer a vicious brat."

There was really no reasoning with this spoiled girl.

They soon arrived at the mansion, and one by one stepped out. Footmen stood to attention, and they were announced as the entered, Charlotte saw a bevy of young women, friends and began walking to him. Jane followed, walking quickly to keep up in the tight space, but she was still separated when a couple dancing cut through.

The lady didn't take note that her maid could not reach her, which quite possibly was also a setup.

A tall, dark-haired man stood across the room, watching with sharp eyes at the young women who had entered. She walked over to a group of girls, quite typical of a young female, and commenced talking enthusiastically. Occasionally his eyes flickered to the young Earl Phantomhive, but they would be drawn back in the girls.

After a while the girl smiled, then turned, conspiratorily looking at the door. It was clear she wished to leave. He could tell by the way she kept herself at the center of the group, and most young men who would wish for her would have to subject themselves to the scrutiny of the noble, snobby girls of society. He could tell there were plenty of men that gave her longing looks and would love the chance to whisper sweet words.

But smirked, knowing that this woman would not be whooed. She was quick to make her move, turning to the door, and disappearing at the host called for another dance. Her friends wouldn't notice her absence, her maid cut off. Not even the maid would find her.

He gave another glance to the Earl, busily talking to various parties.

Then he slipped away.


	2. The Lady, Fierce

**Chapter 2: The Lady, Fierce**

She passed various hallways unseen, as she was familiar to the layout. And it was even better news that there were few servants in the halls. Due to the host, Lord Druitt, wanting his guests to feel comfortable and taken care of, they could hardly pay attention to the young duchess who liked to read and say silly things. It wasn't unusual for her to talk to them about their _feelings_ and such. They had no time for such things.

Her hair, curled and beautiful, bounced as he approached the expansive library. There was no end to the scandalous book collection Lord Druitt had, and she _just simply_ had to sneak in again. Her father may be a little more disappointed in her intellectual pursuits in the occult, but there was something about it that was so attractive.

She saw the door ahead, pushing the smooth oak to reveal the inner contents. Without a moment's hesitation, she slipped in, shutting the thick door softly behind her. She looked up, pleased that the large clock was still on the wall so she could keep track of time. None of her friends would notice, or they'd claim she was dancing the entire night. She'd leave just in time to catch the last dance, with some decent fop.

She looked around the walls of highly stacked books her heart feeling warm, feet light. This was life, here, in the silent tomes. Her skirt made a slight ruffling sound against the wood floors, and her slippers tapped softly. She reached up to an eye-catching, colorful book on the shelf.

 _Heavenly forms and legends._ On the cover there was a slick engraving in gold leaf, demonstrating an angel fighting a dark-garbed devil. Both bodies were intertwined, fighting against one another, but the faces looked pained like they had no desire to be there. In a moment, she opened it. She was about to make her way over to an embroidered couch, ready to sit down.

There was a footstep behind her. Charlotte turned, skirts flying, book flung out like she would use it to batter the offender. Her features were set in surprise, which turned into embarrassment as she saw the visitor she had thrown the book at.

"Please, forgive me..." She muttered, looking at the tall, dark-haired man who had caught her book. His outfit was immaculate, the dark suit of a refined butler. Eyes, a deep brown that seemed to catch the lamplight and gleam red. His dark hair was noir black, and his mouth was in a small smile as if the whole situation was amusing.

He looked unworldly, handsome and dark there, and she was struck by the fact she hadn't even heard the door open again. She suddenly felt cornered, skittish, and had a great desire to go back to the main ballroom. For a moment they stood silent. Due to status, it would be inappropriate for her to introduce herself since this butler couldn't possibly outrank her. She considered her options, and if she was actually in danger. Her reputation could be if she was caught alone with a man. She was about to walk away, but the man held out his hand, bowing.

"No, Lady Charlotte, Forgive me. I was just admiring your beauty, and forgot myself." He looked at the book, smirking at the cover.

"We have not been introduced." Her words were curt, clear that he was stepping over his bounds. The man didn't falter.

"Not to contradict you, my lady, but we have." Her eyebrow rose, searching her memory for any glimpse of familiarity. Nothing.

"Forgive me, but I doubt that." The man raised his shoulders, shrugging.

"As you will, lady Charlotte. It seems like you have no memory of me. It does sort of burn that I could be forgotten so easily, but alas, it's the risk you take with this human form."

Charlotte was done with the impetuous young man that had cornered her. She regained her confidence, giving a large frown. She stepped forward, and to her relief, the man stepped aside. She was almost passed him, when he leaned in, encasing her in his arms. Her eyes widened, and she turned, pushing and offended.

"How _dare_ you."

Then he pushed her up against the bookcase, putting his mouth next to her ear.

" _Acta non verba, ad victoriam. Alea iacta est,_ " Her breathing became short as the man whispered the nonsense, warm breath licking her face. Her heart beat loudly and her eyes wide and glassy. "- _amor vincit omnia."_ Her body relaxed. " _Do you think you can rebel me in this form?"_ Her eyes started to close, looking into the red gaze of this stranger.

She didn't know what would have happened if he continued, but she was shocked as suddenly she fell on the floor, back against the wall. The book fell to the floor, the sound muffled by her dress.

The door opened.

"My dear! My precious Charlotte!" She looked up into the shining face of Lord Druitt, blonde hair falling fashionably over his shoulder. Not only that but Jane, her maid was behind him. A wave of utter relief fell over her, but also confusion. The man... he was nowhere in sight.

They both saw her on the floor, looking pale and peaky.

"Oh my, what is the matter?" The maid rushed forward, picking her up. Charlotte bit her lip, breathing deeply.

"I... I was dancing, then was feeling faint. I just needed to get away and site." A lie for the Viscount. Her maid, closer, saw the book. As if reading her mistress's mind she picked up the book, slipping it into the satchel which she always carried.

Lord Druitt put his hands to his face. "My dear dove! If I would have known, I would have pummeled the man who danced too viciously with you! Tell me, and I'll rectify this wrong!"

Charlotte, feeling better sighed. "My lord, I'd feel like you were a hero if you could fetch me a glass of water." The young man, eager seeking opportunity to impress, bowed.

"With no second of delay, my love." He turned, calling for a servant.

"Well, he's a handsome fella, but just daft, that young Lord Druitt," Jane said, appalled by his obvious lack of intelligence.

"I think it better he is so. Jane, please help me find papa."

XXXXXXXXXX

The young Lord Ciel looked to the butler that had magically appeared by his side once again.

"Where were you, Sebastian? I've been waiting." The demon looked to his young master internally chiding him for his impatience. After all, there was a good reason for everything he did, including following a young woman.

His eyes caught her as she entered the ballroom, the maid by her side. His eyes narrowed, as the maid looked at him, reflecting the cool gaze. It was only a moment, but he caught the message the frumpy maid was sending. _Watch your back._

He knew his own gaze held a message. _Try and stop me._

The maid was the first to turn away, the young mistress looking pale. They found her parents quickly, the maid quick to slice through the crowds. The young women still had composure, but the Butler knew it was mostly bluster. It was just his luck, that the father was a personal acquaintance of the Earl Phantomhive.

Yes, things would be different this time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlotte remained rattled as she found her father, and the old man knew that his daughter was not her normal self. Much to the Duchess's dismay, the Duke began saying his goodbye's. She waited near the door with Jane and her mother, watching her father. She frowned every time she saw a batch of dark hair.

Finally, after her father felt the need to farewell a young teal haired child, the Earl Phantomhive who her maid disliked, they left.


	3. The Lady, Visionary

**Chapter 3: The Lady, Visionary**

Charlotte was sure she must have overreacted the morning after the ball or dreamed the entire experience. Maybe it was her recent desire to look at _darker_ books and ideas that had brought such a moment, and after all, there could be no way. The man had said such strange things, about her, and _them._ There was certainly no way a man could know anything about her, and she certainly had no male to which she could call _them._

Preposterous.

Her peace of mind was abruptly cut short as she got out of bed, pulling back her thick lace and cream satin curtains.

She let out an unholy scream.

A maid rushed in, immediately seeing the young mistress look in horror at the window. To which the young maid's eyes widened substantially. There, on the ledge, was a lovely little cat. The maid helped the mistress up, who looked stricken.

"Young miss? The cat give you a scare? Thing is a strange beast for sure, finding a way up here." Charlotte looked dismayed as the maid helped her to her bed, but her eyes never left the small, simple beast. _She had gone mad._

She might have had a panic attack, but suddenly Jane appeared. In moments the women was at the window, shooing the cat away with some force. Then, almost imperceptibly, she placed a finger on the window, before turning to the young duchess sitting in bed. The other maid had been quick to place a newly heated pad at the end, soothing the girl.

"Now young miss, it's all right." Jane frowned, nodding the lower maid to get some tea and breakfast. As soon as the door was shut, Jane came to the bed, sitting down. Charlotte was in such a state she couldn't even give a proper reprimand about the unusual behavior. In a serious voice, one that Jane had never used, she began talking.

"So you can see them now." Charlotte's fingers were shaking under the blanket, but she curled them around her nightgown, tearing her gaze from the curtained window. "That's not good. This wasn't the plan."

"You are not making any sense. Nothing's making sense." Charlotte was stunned when Jane sighed as if she had been waiting for this.

"Of course not, Lady. Nothing ever makes sense when it comes to demons, goblins, reapers or any of the vermin of the world." Charlotte, bright as she was, was having a hard time following.

"What?"

"My lady, something last night... well... supernatural happened to you. I have a strong suspicion a demon found you, and gave you the ability to _see_ supernatural things. Once again anyway."

"Come again?" The sighing would never end. Jane rubbed her head.

"A demon found you, and decided to make you able to see things normal humans can't."

...

"Well, that seems like a lot of rubbish."

" _Lady Charlotte."_

"Sorry Janey, but why, if demons exist why would one want to come after me?"

"Yes, you are Lady Charlotte, the only heir of the Duke of Sussex, a normal human. However, you have a spirit, correct?"

"Yes- but-"

"Let me finish," Jane started, cutting her off, "For centuries _God_ , has been in the process of helping humans live good lives. Life is hard, a test. Many fail the test. But once in a while, there is a spirit so successful, they are able to become messengers or faux deities." Jane looked to her, for confirmation.

"Okay, hypothetically, at least, I'm understanding." Once again, the maid stood up, her hands helping her emphasize her point.

"Your soul was one of these who has an abnormally high success rate. _I_ happen to be another who you helped in a previous life. Before we were both born, we planned to come here and help revolutionize this time period. I came first, gained the sight and memories, and then found you." Jane's voice was becoming soft as if remembering a fond memory.

"You are crazy, Jane." Charlotte couldn't help but give a skeptical face. Jane glared, putting her hand on her hips.

"Well then, Charlotte. Explain what you just saw." Thus far, Charlotte had almost forgotten the horrible sight. She went pale, her cheeks chalky.

"It was awful... like skin falling off it, and red eyes..."

"Yes, but to our maid Annie, she saw a lovely little cat who she was greatly tempted to let in. Could you imagine if she did." That made Charlotte even paler.

"Oh god... but, how can I believe this?" Jane smiled softly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I assume you'll begin seeing more strange things. Maybe none so intense as that little hobgoblin, but you'll notice how things begin to work." Charlotte nodded weakly, and there was a knock at the door. Annie, the maid, entered, and with Jane, they settled the tray down. After, Annie left.

Jane looked like she was going too but just secured the door. Charlotte felt profound relief.

"You'll stay?"

"Of course lady. Now, since that demon taken note of you, other creatures will pop up. I am well equipped to handle such vermin. I've placed seals around the house and carriage and staff, but I'd better check them." Even better, felt Charlotte. She now had a personal bodyguard who is her nanny, who can ward off demons. How fortuitous.

Jane helped the lady with the food, but Charlotte had one last question.

"What happened to the demon? Do you know him?" Jane frowned, handing her the silver tray.

"They're all the same, my lady. But this one does tend to pop up in the most inconvenient of centuries."

XXXXXXXXXX

Her skin had been dark at the time, a deeper golden brown. The black wig she wore framed her thin face well, her eyes lined thickly with koal. He could have traced a finger along a thinly garbed thigh, the white material so rippable.

It seemed like only a short while, though centuries had indeed passed. But this first meeting had sealed the fate of many things. Had she been less eager to share her slick smiles, and her witty mind he might have found her boring, left her along. But that catlike agility had always worn him to the core.

He knew how it would end- blood, violence, revolution and unachieved desires. But, the memory would remain his.

" _Do you like cats?"_ He began considering the notion. _"You seem like a feline."_ He smirked, leaning back against the cushion.

" _Oh? Why so?"_

" _You liked to be worshiped, like them."_

" _I don't deny it, but I have yet to have you come bearing fruits like others. I wish to see you as such. I would see you utterly bare, as my priestess."_

" _If I was you, I wouldn't be so confident. Pretty words are your hallmark, but I have none to offer back."_

" _I think you should reconsider my charms."_

" _You overstate them."_

He couldn't even be angry, at how she had managed to play this game for so long. It had been a while since he had seen her, but he hadn't expected it here. America was currently in vogue for her kind. Curious women.

The butler continued sweeping the yard and pausing to scratch the head of a small cat that had appeared.

"Such beauty." He said to the small beast, giving it a small smile. Distantly, he heard his young master yell for him. "Once again, we must part. Just for now." He patted his small messengers head, and it poofed into smoke.


	4. The Lady, Gifted

**Chapter 4: The Lady, Gifted**

Charlotte had at first refused to leave her room, stating that she was ill. It had been quite scandalous for her poor mother, and many other matrons of the season, when she missed the Fall Ball social. Her father, on the other hand, was quick to realize that he poor daughter was not herself. Realizing that women could be fickle and that occasionally his own daughter could fall prey to strange things, decided that maybe it would be best to leave for a month to the country estate.

To say that Charlotte was relieved was not a lie. Even her maid, Jane, after all, she relieved, needed a moment to step back from the new madness of her Lady's blooming attraction to otherworldly beasts. It had begun as small goblins, nasty buggers as they were they could also be easily managed. But soon enough Charlotte had begun to attract the less welcome things- minor demons and the occasional ghost or ghoul. Those were less pleasant and usually led to the strong-minded Lady to show extraordinary fits of panic. She had gotten better at hiding her fear, but she still paled when she caught a glimpse of the half mutilated face of a teasing demon. Rude as always, noted Jane.

It had been only by the best of chances, as the carriage had stopped in front of her father's work, that Jane noticed a chance to help the young girl. Her mother would be staying in the city, and so it was just both girls with their rider waiting for her father to come out of his business meeting.

Charlotte had been staring out the window, nervous, but relieved to see no demons had noticed her yet. Not that she knew _how_ they knew she was special or anything. She was surprised when Jane grabbed her wrist. She had become used to the informal relationship they had grown in the last two weeks. It had only been Jane's sensible guidance that had helped her maintain sophistication, the air of charm she had previously flung around.

Jane opened the door to the carriage, so softly that it made no sound. She slipped out, then Charlotte followed her, noting the dirty building in front of them, labeled with a grimy old sign. _Undertaker._ A funeral parlor? Is that what Jane had found so exciting. She looked to the driver who was looking for his master, so intently he never noticed them slip away. They crossed the street when Charlotte noticed it. She had to bite her lips to stop the scream, but even then the _thing_ chuckled at her reaction. Jane turned, making a face, then a sign in the air to the pale, ghoulish thing that was floating towards them. As she did, it frowned horribly, gnashing its terrible teeth. Even worse, for the first time ever, she heard it speak. Jane began to run, with Charlotte in tow.

"There's no use in trying it hide the girl, _angel."_ Jane kept up their pace, heading to the house, the ghost, stalled, began following them. Charlotte was about to scream, which would have been a terrible scene, even on a relatively peaceful day like it was.

But as soon as her foot crossed the threshold, the thing stopped, frowning. It seemed to consider, about to say something, but Jane pulled Charlotte inside completely, then shut the door behind them.

Charlotte immediately felt her knees fail her, and Jane was by her side holding her up. That's when she heard snickering. She glanced about the room when she saw a coffin creak open. Then, she actually did scream. Jane had to slam a hand over her mouth.

"A funny one, this is ey." A man exited the coffin, long grey hair, disgusting fingernails, and a prominent scar across his pale face. Jane helped Charlotte into an old chair that creaked before turning to the snickering, thick cockney accented fellow. Charlotte gazed nervously at the coffin filled room, holding onto Jane's hand like a child.

"That little show with the demon was enough to make me chuckle for days."

"Then we're already paid in full."

"He. You angels are always so careful to do so." Jane's frown deepened, though she didn't look upset by the news. Charlotte was surprised to see the man speak to candidly. She had accepted that she and Jane had just gone mad- but nowhere was more proof that she had indeed been cursed with something extraordinary. _Bugger_ , she thought.

She gritted her teeth as he stepped forward, his strange black and grey clothing far too large for his spindly figure.

"Stop scaring my Lady, or I'll make you regret us coming, Undertaker." The man looked to her, his smile never falling.

"Of course, I don't _intend_ to scare the sweet lady. After all, I'm sure that she's had her own scares. But when a demon has marked _a human_ as his mate, it's bound to cause some interest."

Charlotte didn't think she could take much more- and she was right. The world suddenly faded, and she felt herself pitch forward.

Jane caught her, carrying her with unwieldy strength. Her frown looked so strict that even the Undertaker _almost_ felt sorry.

"That's what ye wanted to know, isn't it?" She rolled her eyes, adjusting her grip.

"I'm sure that this could have been done in a way to not make her _faint."_

"Well, Janey, there's no real nice way to say it. But here I'll give you a gift," To her surprise he put his hand in his pocket, to pull out a thin gold bracelet. "This with help with those pesky, nosey hobgoblins." Jane allowed him to step forward, slipping the bracelet on the girl since she couldn't do it herself.

"One last thing, Reaper-"

"Not anymore, Janey."

"Fine, _Undertaker,_ " She moved to the door. "Who is currently employing _him?_ " The reaper grinned.

"So ya figured it out already, did ya? M'afraid I can't be giving out details, or I'll get me own hide in trouble."

She sniffed, a little angrily. "So you still do business with him. Shameful. Well, next time you see him, tell him to _stay in hell_ before we have to _put him back._ One my college regains her memories, it will be no hard trick."

The Undertaker bowed, hat in hand.

"Of course, m'lady. But as ever, we both be knowing he _will never listen_."

Jane exited the shop.

The air was clear, and even the minor demon had not dared the shop of the Reaper. The bracelet would likely mask the mark the demon made, if for only a short time. It would take an actual purification ritual to solve it, but the Lady couldn't handle much at the moment. Jane frowned, slipping back into the carriage. The lady could pass off like she had been sleeping, and her father assumed so when he entered the carriage, smiling.

XXXXXXX

It was interesting that his master sold games. Various games, mostly for children, but one of the most popular games was chess. As he cleaned out the library, he let his mind wander to previous memories.

 _Her bronze skin shimmered as she exited the river, black hair straightened as it was wet. He watched from a distance as she was congratulated, and frowned as she tasted the taste of rebirth._

 _He was never a fan of baptism. Her name had been Hetshepsit, but the adopted religion she had joined had renamed her Rebekah. Personally, he didn't feel like the new name suited her- it was to... godly. Like she would forsake all for the God that would do nothing to save his people._

 _She had been a princess in Egypt, but here she was a mere woman to be married off like cattle. She must have sensed him, for after she had been congratulated, she said she needed alone time._

 _Later in her tent, she had a game, similar to chess, that she was playing with him. He was currently serving the current High Priest of Egypt, waiting to take the soul that would soon receive his goal. Her smile was smooth as she played a move, finishing the game. He had lost- he frowned at the realization, and it was because he wasn't paying close enough attention._

" _That's your problem, Aziza. " She muttered as he stood to leave. "Is that you won't take a stand for what you believe is right."_

" _No," He replied, "We just don't have the same sense of what's right." She had to concede to his point. After all, it was unusual for a demon of the different Hellish realm and an angel of the highest order to form a friendship. They served different Gods._

" _You could choose to stay." He raised an eyebrow, before opening the tent._

" _What would be the point, when you will always choose your God over me?" He left the tent, knowing it was an unfair barb. But, he hadn't expected that to be the last time he'd see her in that century._

"Sebastian!" He heard the shrill voice of his master call, and the red-eyed man was pulled back to the present. He looked down, realizing that he had the bible open. He frowned, looking at the passage.

 _Exodus 14:26-27_


	5. The Lady, Studious

**Chapter 5: The Lady, Studious**

The air at the Duke of Sussex's estate was sharp, the cleanliness rivaling the beauty of the Lake Country. London was no compare for the raw beauty, cleanliness, and grandeur of the grand estate where Charlotte was currently riding her thoroughbred Arabian stallion. Unlike many ladies who demurred to mares. No, she had overseen her horse being raised, often bottle fed him herself, and whenever she was in the country, would pet him down herself. She had even been choosy on the parents of the beast, making sure the estrous cycle was perfect. She held no illusion about breeding and few about sex. After all, it was a rather dirty affair, best avoided.

Charlotte's hair had been pinned back but had come loose after the first few hours of easy riding. She took her steed, Constantine the Great, across as many paths as she could find, still missing the endless numbers. Her breathing was hard, but her heart was light, mind restive. After Jane, the maid had taken her to meet the that terrible Undertaker, she had not been bothered by any ghoul or ghost, no goblin. Her eyes flickered to the bracelet on her wrist, peeking through her riding clothes. Unfortunately, she could still the occasional _thing,_ but it was much more bearable to not be the center of attention. They didn't notice her looking, nor that she had some black mark on her.

She frowned as she came to the edge of a ravine. She was tempted to take a mighty jump but elected to turn around. Even though Constantine was a mighty horse, even he was getting tired, sweat beginning to form on his flanks. Charlotte petted him down, then turned to go on one of the paths home.

Jane had told her, once they had settled in the country house, that Charlotte would need to prepare to be cleansed. In order to erase the demon trace, and protect herself from those types of attacks, she would need to be more diligent with her church attendance. That would shock her father since they both tended to be rather skeptical of the virtues of the Sunday Worship. But it was what had to be done.

The largest church in the Area would be by the Duke of Norfolk's estate. If she wanted to go smaller, there was Bosham, but it tended to be old. This was true for Botolphs. Chichester had some impressive history... but it was way too far. So she has to suffice with some of the more religious sects of Sussex. There were a few suitors here, but they still were far below her station, and her father wouldn't even consider them.

An hour or so later she was met back at the mansion, the stable relieved to see her. Even though she was supposed to have an escort, they could never manage to keep her in their sights. Often, the stable hands would reprimand Constantine for being so willing to dash away with the Lady. He often responded with snorts, and the horse variation of snickers and his own brand of loftiness.

Jane met her at the side entrance, and Charlotte, feeling calmer and collected, let herself be led into one of the numerous libraries. This one was specifically for historical texts, having both Western and Eastern histories. Her father liked to collect as they came out, and even so, this one was nearly full.

Jane helped her sit down at a table, and was pleasantly surprised when she clapped, another maid bringing in tea and biscuits. Sunlight shone thinly through green drapes, lamps lighting the books. Jane opened the curtains so that more light could get in as the second maid left.

"Are we going to be here for a while?"

"Yes mistress, I find that it is a good cover since you are always reading."

"Indeed. But I assume that history will not be my subject?" Jane nodded, then turned to a bookshelf, pulling out a gold-leafed book. Charlotte's mouth opened, recognizing it.

"Oh Jane, that's so naughty. You shouldn't be stealing from Lords!" Jane smirked, then her face turned serious.

"Lady Charlotte, please." The girl put down her tea.

"Okay, sorry, go on."

Jane nodded, opening the first page. Charlotte lifted her head to get a look. "Yes, normally taking books would be frowned upon. However, this book doesn't belong to Lord Druitt."

"What?" Charlotte would have liked to tell her that that would be preposterous, but at this point, she had seen too many nasty demons to _not_ consider that Jane could be right.

"Indeed. This book was planted by the demon who... _marked you._ It's a sort of history between you and the specific demon." Charlotte raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse you? I think I'd remember if I had been cavorting with demons." Jane gave a slim smile, then walked over to lay the book before Charlotte. She looked eagerly at the first page, which was simply titled, _Principium._ There were golden gilded flowers along the edges, and well as another colored illustration. This clearly showed a young female, halo bright, wings stretched out. "It's not from this life. And it would be blasphemy to say that you, even in past lives, had even glances down to their level. However, you have had past... interactions with him. A strange friendship that turned into a bet of sorts."

"So... Why does this exist? And why would he target me?" To Charlotte's surprise, Jane shrugged.

"I don't know much, to be honest. I haven't read it, because it is personal to you. As for your second question, I believe that the _creature_ loves you." Charlotte folded her arms, her face in a sarcastic frown. "I think it will help you regain your memories."

"That seems like a contradiction."

"Yes, Lady." Jane smiled. There was no real way to know, as this was only her second life.

"I don't know if I dare read it. Will _it_ be drawn here?" Jane shook her head.

"I doubt it. It doesn't seem to have that sort of feel about it. I think it must have been a gesture of affection. I hope that it will open your mind, and help you remember and be purified before the demon tries to seduce you." Charlotte shivered, the pale face, dark red eyes flashing into her mind.

"What will happen...?"

"Another question 'm afraid I'm not qualified to answer. Most demons are only concerned with eating souls, not mating with them." Charlotte stood, the book in hand. Jane looked at her in surprise.

"Then I want to read this in my room, where I can't be bothered. Papa is out for the next few days, on business. Have sent to my room, but only you should enter. Tell the staff that I am sick or something."

"Of course m'lady."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Of course Sir." Sebastian bowed his head as the young Phantomhive boy took the letter from him. Opening it, the child frowned.

"It seems as though my work has just expanded. But if the queen wishes her favorite watchdog to go," Ciel gave a wry smile "Then I must go."

"Trouble, my lord?" The boy sighed.

"It seems like the Duke of Norfolk has been up to some strange things lately. Rumors of trafficking, illegal drugs and such."

"Any orders, my Lord?"

"Yes, we are to go to Sussex and scout out, and if necessary, resolve this problem for Her Majesty. Fetch the carriage, and ready my belongings. No staff is necessary." The demon bowed but frowned. The house would be a wreck when they returned.

But then his face turned up.

"The Norfolk Estate is near the Duke of Sussex's house, correct?"

"Yes, I will ask him if we can stay there. He is part of _Aristocrats of Evil_ , and he has already gone there."

"Splendid, My Lord."


	6. The Lady, Zealous

**Chapter 6: The Lady, Zealous**

The French gothic cathedral was tall, buttressed, and rather Catholic. The old Duke of Norfolk had wanted a Cathedral to match his lavish castle and spared little expense. Tall, stained glass windows, towering ceilings, a golden interior. It had seemed excessive when he first saw it. Now she had to wonder if the old man was onto something.

The inside was white marble, thin veins of purple laced like spiderwebs unto the smoothly hewn stone, giving the place the ethereal air of what Charlotte could only hope was actual piety. She had little patience for the somewhat zealous devotion those dedicated to churches held themselves. But even she could feel the devotion that the Duke of Norfolk predecessors had lavished. Even now as she looked to the ancient Duke, she seemed to give a small smile, feeling the strange beginnings of reverence. With all she had turned up her nose in her youth, she now felt humbled by the previous harassment at the hands of actual demons. And if demon themselves existed, then pray, why not God?

Charlotte was prompted out of her reverie by Jane tenderly giving her a push to a forward pew, to which to walked towards. Nobility, such as she, was expected to show patronage as such, and of course, she would be relegated to the front.

The Old Duke of Norfolk's eyes widened as he recognized her, more than aware that the Duchy of Sussex cared little for his religious devotions. He was quick to raise himself, and his attendant looking quite dismayed. His Lordship had been in poor health, leaving most of his duties to his sons, but the old man refused _not_ to go to his greatest pride, the church.

Charlotte, seeing the old man, and aware of his fragility raised her hand, motioning him down.

" Lord Uncle," All nobility was somewhat related, "Do not think I am here to cause you mischief." This was said with such a cheeky grin, the old man couldn't help but give an airy chuckle, motioning her to sit next to him on the front row.

"Good Lord child. You have become a beauty Charlotte! How long since I have seen you girl?" She gave a shrug, remembering perfectly her father had avoided the Duke of Norfolk since an unfortunate Christmas where his heir was found cavorting on the dinner table with a common maid. "I wonder at your purpose though. My Eldest has just returned from out of the country." Charlotte couldn't help but grin. Yes, the boy had been sent to a very Catholic boarding school in Italy, if she was right.

"I hate to dash your hopes, Good uncle, but I am actually here out of curiosity."

"Truly? You were always pleasant, but with little interest to the more religious set." Charlotte gave another offish wave with her hand, swishing her fan lightly.

"I have discovered a new desire for the more pious roads. While you are right, my interests are generally more... secular, I can't help but wonder at the _power_ a church may have." The Duke gave another laugh.

"Many swear by the Church of England, but you can't go wrong with traditional Catholicism. Would you be kind enough to stay by me? I would love to be a great cause of jealousy. My sons have always adored you." Charlotte smiled, and Jane bowed, moving to the back of the giant rectory, holding the lady's bad.

"Yes, I'm hoping I find that mass will cure all problems." Charlotte was shocked to find the old man, though frail, more than a match for all her witticisms. She had forgotten that her love of church had not made him a bore, just a bit judgemental of those who could not adhere to his morals. He, himself, was also delighted at the company.

More people shuffled in, people of the town under the Duke, pious neighbors of standing, and a few family members. The wife of the Duke had long been dead, but Charlotte grinned as she recognized Charles, the second oldest. His brown hair was longer then she remembered, but he retained his sly eyes, and she could tell he had lost none of his humor.

"Well well, if it isn't her most gracious Lady of Sussex. What are you doing here?"

"Cheeky cad. If I don't Batty-Fang you, you'll be lucky!" Charles gave a laugh, sitting behind her, at a respectable distance. "I am here for the services of course." He smirked, not quite believing her.

"If you're not careful, my pretty Lottie, Father will make you stay for all of _the services_." She gave a dismissive wave.

"You're more a Bricky then I cousin, but I am sure I shall manage." It was exactly what Charlotte had expected.

"Lady Charlotte." She turned, and well the old Duke who couldn't help but roll his eyes at the slang both youths had. Charlotte stopped, her fan hand falling.

"Ah, you remember Edward, my first born, don't you Lady Charlotte?" She gave a slight nod, her eyes barely blinking. But in a moment she stood, hand out and seemingly normal.

"Eddie, it's been a long time." He nodded, giving a noble bow.

"I profess, Lotte, it has only made you more exquisite." To her horror, she flushed red with pleasure when he kissed her hand. Where she had a good rapport with Charles, she had always seemed rather close with his elder brother until he was caught with the flirt.

Time had made her a great beauty, but it had transformed him into a soft of Adonis of sorts. Thick brown curls fell over his tall brows, his eyes a golden fawn. He was tall, shoulders wide, but not thinned out for it. She turned her face down.

"I shall have to thank you for such a compliment, though I profess, I am startled by how different you seem." She heard Charles scoff.

"Yes, Charlotte. Notice his colorful cravat. You'll see poor Eddie is _quite_ the rage in fashion, as well as with the ladies abroad." Edward straightened up, and Charlotte once again turned, coolly to sit down. Yes, she had no doubt he was as Charles said. She had to admit, that he was so handsome even she was in tatters.

"I'll beg your pardon, Charles, to not say such nonsense. As father will attest, the school has quite mended my ways." He turned his smiles back to her. "I profess that I have come to my senses about duty these past few years, but Charles only sees the bad in me. I'll credit it due to his recent involvement in the politics."

Charlotte looked to Charles. "I am quite lost! Be straight with me." Charles smiled, leaning back on the seat.

"I've been working in place of my brother in the House of Lords. Nothing huge." Charlotte nodded.

"Of course, I should have thought so." Charles looked pleased, until his brother but in.

"He does have a gift for argument, but less of one with the fairer sex." Charles flushed, but then the Old Duke called them to attention, the ceremony ready to start. Edward turned, sitting on the opposite side of his father, but giving her a dazzling smile.

Charlotte was amazed by how much she remembered. She would have been less happy to know a certain boy was approaching her Father's Manor, accompanied by a single, immaculate butler.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lord Phantomhive was impressed with the Duke of Sussex, more so than the average aristocrat. He didn't like to think he 'looked up' to any man, but the pristine manner which business with him was clean, easy, and straightforward. They held no pretenses. They worked a dirty job, cleaning up for the queen, and the old man never treated him like a child. Much like him, Ciel heard, was his daughter. He was glad the mother wasn't there, and he hoped the daughter would be disengaged to question why he choose to visit for such a time.

Sebastian helped the man down the carriage than moved to carry the luggage. Ciel was flawlessly escorted by an old butler to the Duke, who was ready for him. In moments he was seated, offered tea and the other numerous delicacies that he accepted. The Duke's staff, house, chef, and business were all things that the young earl greatly envied. He could not get by without Sebastian, of course, by other competent staff would do wonders for his sense of relief- he expected his own staff to have destroyed his home before his return.

Ever presently, the conversation started, and the Butler quietly settled the Earl's suite, memorized the grounds, and was pleased to find the Lady Charlotte was at church. He gave a thin smile to that but resumed his duties at his master's side.

There would, after all, be plenty of time.


	7. The Lady, Frantic

**Chapter 7: The Lady, Frantic**

It was no little that she allowed Lady Charlotte let Edward take her home. Even Jane was more than a little enthralled by the Norfolk golden child. Charlotte was rather charmed, Edwards candid forward friendship towards little 'Lottie' was obvious. She liked the attention but wasn't quite sure about Edward. After all, which man could leave his love of philandering women?

But she wasn't opposed to being charmed if it caused Charles jealousy.

 _This was the main cause of most of her pain. Perhaps if she had paid more attention; Perhaps if Jane had not been caught off of her guard, perhaps so many things. It didn't make a difference. Neither Maid or mistress was prepared._

The carriage pulled to a smooth stop in front of the Sussex mansion, and with little thought Charlotte bid her goodbyes, ready to bask in sun for the rest of the day. The footman helped her down, and she turned to the mansion doors, Jane behind her. She assumed the regular footman was open the door, ushering them in.

So when the door opened and she rushed into the arms of mousetrap, she was not prepared.

First, the door slammed in Jane's face, effectively locking her outside. This caused her great alarm, and she finally snapped back into herself. She had to run to the other, servants entrance, which also turned out to be locked. She then proceeded to break a window and crawl into the kitchen to find her lady.

Second, Charlotte, after having the door slammed behind her immediately turned to reprimand the careless servant who did such a thing. She had barely turned to give a piece of her pristine vocab when she lost her voice.

Third, The man in the black butler suit smiled, maroon eyes gazing down at the stunned women he called his. The slight smile on his face betrayed nothing, but his eyes revealed that his intentions were less than pleasant.

XXXXXXXXXXX

" _Ad victoriam-"_

 _Charlotte's vision went funny. Her mind went to the Gold book, and the pages seemed to open of their own volition. Her hair was a deep brown, long and pinned to curl. The modest Palla covered most of it, but the little that shown was enough to make several men watch her weave her way through the crowd with several servants._

 _She looked to the side and saw him, tall with several scars. They caught eyes for a few minutes and she moved on. Ever since she_ remembered _it had made sense. He couldn't leave her. He felt guilty, or something akin. It amused her, that the demon had such sentiments for her, an angel in human form. He wouldn't approach her yet. Not in this century. This is the century when the Savior of mankind would come. The demon would shortly be cast back to the dimension he lived. She had hoped he would forget her this next time. Three lifetimes had been more than enough to convince others._

 _She felt him following her still. As she reached her house she motioned for her servants to leave her. Still, he was just out of sight._

 _Finally, tired of the game, she beckoned to him. Silently, knowing he was caught, he appeared. He held a slim book in his hands as he appeared._

" _You should stop this game." The gold on her arms glittered brightly. He could not come any closer as she was guarded so well. He left the book on an ornate wooden stand. He said nothing but gave a small smile, his dark toga stark against the white marble of her room._

" _I am so humbled you deigned to notice me."_

" _After several hundred of years, It's becoming impossible to ignore you. Why are following me still?"_

" _My apologies. I just can't seem to ignore you." The smile turned positively devilish as she narrowed her eyes._

" _Leave please."_

 _He couldn't deny her request. But he wasn't about to go very far._

XXXXXXXXXX

Charlotte slowly came back to herself. She felt the bedspread beneath her hands, covering her. She knew she was in one of her nightgowns, and the back of her head hurt like hell. She strained to open her eyes. She remembered his face, the shock activating some deep inside her. The Demon. Where was she? Her vision came back, and she was surprised to see her father at the end of her bed. Her father looked relieved as she opened her eyes.

"Good god Charlotte. You had us worried." She wanted to lean forward, but a hand fell over her forehead. Jane leaned into her view, face grim.

"What happened papa?"

"You got a shock. Jane found you-" Jane nodded, and continued for the Lord

"Yes, milady. Poor servant of the Lord Phantomhive-" Jane's eyes gave her the warning, "surprised you. They are staying here, lady." The Duke of Sussex nodded, standing.

"Yes, I should go back and assure Lord Ciel that all is well. He was angry that his servant was so careless." Charlotte nodded, and Jane assured him she would take care of the lady. As her father walked out, Jane put a cold compress on her head. As the door clicked Charlotte turned.

"What in the seven h-?" Jane waved her down.

"Don't be vulgar. This is certainly an unhappy coincidence," Charlotte snorted, "But there are more important things we should discuss. Let me update you."

"Please."

"When you entered you were surprised by the demon. The demon is employed by the child Lord Ciel, who is here on business. No doubt he would have attempted to do something, but he wasn't able to touch you due to the ring." Charlotte's eyes flickered down to the ring on her hand.

"It worked?"

"Yes, the Undertaker must have been mistaken about its strength. Unfortunately, because he wasn't able to touch you when you collapsed, and you hit your head."

"Curses."

"Indeed."

Charlotte frowned. "What should we do now?"

Jane grimaced. "We have two choices. We wait it out, or you get married in the church. If you do so, your fate is once again set, and he may not interfere.

Charlotte made a face.

"Good lord, you don't mean-" Jane nodded.

"Yes, Edward Norfolk."


	8. The Lady, Cultured

**Chapter 8: The Lady, Cultured**

Feigning sickness was an easy go-to with Charlotte's mother. It had gotten her out of countless awkward almost-proposals, petty flirtations, and sick-a-fanatic writers of social columns- people who didn't match up to her banter, wit, and interest in learning. Charlotte sat pensively on the window sill, eyes re-reading the page she had open.

Truly, she thought, the worst society had to offer a young rich woman.

That was until she discovered that demons existed. Her eyes looked at the chapter heading again. _Chapter Two; Greece._ She gave a cynical smile at the picture of a young woman, hair painted red, like a storm, scrolls in an arm. Behind her a painfully thin slave looked on, nothing about him interesting... Except for his eyes. The same red the artist used to give the women her mane of flames were used for the man's hungry eyes.

Her pulse started to beat rapidly, and suddenly she felt as sick as she had said she was to her father when he visited her. And the same excuse to the Norfolk boys. Her heart beat even more crazily, thinking of what Jane had advised her to do.

And now she _knew_ that feigning sickness would not fool the hellfire that had decided to pursue her. And her father didn't find 'female hysteria' a reasonable excuse for her not to leave her room. Not often did her freewheeling father make it a point to entertain like her mother. As much as her father loved her mother, Charlotte and her father were ahead of their time. But after two days of Jane bringing her food, her father called for her.

"Your father won't be pleased if you don't show." Jane looked at her ward, long hair pinned lightly, slim fingers reading the damned golden book. Jane hated that book, but Charlotte couldn't seem to tear herself away.

Those bright eyes glanced up to the older women. " Yes." She nodded slowly, though her mind was far away. Pensively she slowly closed the book. Her cream gown, muslin for the air that had grown cold in the last few days, straightened as she stood. "Is the Earl... and his servant still here?"

"I'm afraid not miss." The young women frowned, stepping forward, away from the window, leaving the book in the sunlight. Jane noticed that the Lady never read it at night, and she always felt a sense of relief when it closed. She breathed heavily as Charlotte walked past her, almost as if there was nothing in the world that could scare her.

But underneath, she knew the feelings that must have been crawling under the angel's smooth skin. Like cockroaches, the infestation of the demon had been growing, squirming to discover it's power. Jane's mouth went into a thin line. At least in that regard, she and the girl would be safe. No demon could press into the young women's territory that had been so thoroughly graced since she had been born. Even though her stomach filled with bile every time she had to pass the wolf in sheep's clothing, she gained much satisfaction knowing that smile was just as fake as hers. But still, his hooded eyes mocked her, dared her to overstep her bounds in her promises. He didn't understand their God- Demons of his caliber never had understood the Great King of King's plan. Agency, a blessing and a curse all at the same time- The Demon couldn't simply possess Charlotte's soul with no contract, and could not touch her with the sacred gold.

Charlotte's eyes darted down the familiar light-filled hall, cleaner then she had ever remembered seeing it. She was not blessed with the ability to feel where the demon lurked, but she since she had awoken into that shadow filled, she had set her mind to planning.

There was the easy way out, one that did make her a bit giddy. Marriage. But inexplicable she had also been drawn to the _book._ The one that seemed to grow more and more vivid every time she dared read. Like one of those new age paintings from France where the colors were too lucid for comfort, making her actually feel amazement when she had been gifted one. It was of a world that dared not wholly reveal itself at once, but rather slowly unrobe on a storm-filled night to the leering eyes of those unready.

The first chapter surprised her. She had been expecting something from one of her history lessons. A dry rendition, maybe some poorly thought poetry. Who knew what demons thought off? Instead, she was captured or pulled into a dreamlike tale of Egypt. A high priestess who discovered a demon in disguise. An unexpected friendship which had the beginnings of what could be called love.

Then, a disaster for the demon. The woman forwent her titles and heritage to join a faith that would later be cast out. The crossing _under_ of a sea with red water, a power that few men had known. The longing that had turned into more than mere loneliness.

The next hadn't been much different. It followed the same pattern- A unique women, often ahead of her time, meeting the demon, then choosing God over him.

Parting from Jane, Charlotte nearly slid down the banister as she stepped down the steps to the dining room. As she looked up, as the slight movement below, she got her first real look at the demon who was determined to eat her soul.

Which, she had figured, is what he wanted. After all, no demon could truly feel love and felt relief believing so.

Her breath caught, and she stopped as she felt a shock go up against her back. He was like a Jane Austen character. And while she was embarrassed to admit her admiration for Mr. Darcy, she still had a weakness for dark haired men.

But, she thought, men like that didn't exist. With a shock, she realized... _They didn't._

He was tall, dark, and understated. He towered, form slim but fit in all sable. Everything about him was some shade of coal. Feathery ebony hair carefully smoothed into place, dark lips with an even darker smile gracing them. And even worse was those eyes, holding the complete absence of light. Her butler suit was immaculately brushed and straight, not a wrinkle in the fine cloth.

Yet, despite the obsidian somberness that would have made others look dingy, seemed to embrace the melancholy look, as sleek as a raven.

She was alone. Jane was not allowed to use this stairway, and it would seem abnormal if she were to turn and run. Behind the demon was the Earl Phantomhive, obvious on his way to dinner before she had intercepted them.

Thankfully, this same Lord Phantomhive was a quick kid.

"Lady Charlotte, it's been a while." The demon stepped behind the boy, and finally, Charlotte had the strength to tear away from his dark eyes. Looking at Ciel was a relief.

"Yes! Last time I saw you... things were much different." She saw the boy's face turn dark, and immediately switched conversation. After all, his parents had been alive last time they met- and he didn't have a demon butler. "But now, to what do we owe this pleasure?" She stepped in front of him, putting her back, valiantly to the demon. Jane had promised that he could not harm her while. She could almost feel the smile it had on. Which was a strange contrast to the new Lord Phantomhive? Ciel hadn't smiled once since she saw him.

"Business."

"Ah yes, papa is so pleased with your company." She saw Ciel smile, for the first time, and mentally shook hands with herself. "Are you trying to bribe him into helping you with your next one?" Ciel gave another smile, this one more strained.

"Something like that."

They reached the open door, where Charlotte saw her father sitting at the head of the table and immediately went over, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Glad you're well darling." He said motioning her to sit next to him. Ciel took the other side, nodding. "I heard you talking business with my daughter Ciel."

"Yes, a little, but nothing to detailed. If I remember Charlotte, she was twice the wit, and would make any of my ideas look silly." Charlotte grinned, feeling lighter. Her mother was good friends with Ciel's mother. Her smile dampened a bit as the butler closed the doors, likely to keep in heat. He didn't stay long, turning to the servant's doors. She felt much better after he had left.

"So I am to be surprised! I'm excited to face you in chess again!" Ciel seemed lighter too like he was going to say something, but then the butler stepped inside again, arms full of food.

"Ah Charlotte," Her father turned to her, taking a sip of tea. "You'll be amazed by how deft Young Phantomhive's butler is- Sebastian Michaelis correct?" The butler nodded, setting down the first course. Charlotte hid her face, taking a drink of water. Sebastian seemed like a common enough name. "Careful, I may poach him, young man."

Ciel gave a cursory smile. "You may try."

He was quick, setting down each plate with expertise. But Charlotte could have sworn she felt the breeze of his hand glide across her back but felt nothing more substantial. She didn't turn her eyes to the man, looking down at the plate.

"Thank you, sir, but I am simply _one hell_ of a butler." His voice was smooth, the ability to say the perfect thing like another hand. She let her eyes glance to him, and turned once again to the food when she caught his black eyes. "This evening's dinner of a first course is mint soup, which will be followed by roast chicken with a cranberry jelly, later followed by a pastry drizzled in chocolate with a strawberry and cream filling."

Oh good lord. Was there anything _not_ appealing about this man? Despite the fact he was a demon?


	9. The Lady, Averous

**Chapter 9: The Lady, Averous**

The evening didn't proceed much better. She'd take a few bites of the exquisitely prepared meal, smile politely at the stiff young Lord Phantomhive, and contribute to a conversation which seemed to be superficial at best. Clearly, her father and Ciel were putting on a show for her benefit. She didn't know why the little lord was here, nor _why_ his butler was apparently a demon who currently was standing discreetly in the corner, opposite or Jane. But while Jane could hardly conceal her distaste, the butler, no, _Sebastian Michaelis,_ had the most demure smile on his face, occasionally filling drinks. He was enviably professional in his tasks, and she could her father was more than pleased with the excellence that was shown.

Charlotte had plenty of poise, whipped into her at a young age, but it was hard not to whip her head when the butler would slide past. The occasional glances he gave signaled no preference. For a moment, she could image that he was just a very proficient man.

Until he passed dessert. She hadn't been able to stop herself from eating the food, and she had seriously doubted he had poisoned her things. He couldn't touch her while she had her strange gold trinket on. And Jane had given a slight nod for her to continue. No need to make a scene. Just keep calm until the Lord left.

The desert he placed in front of her father was divine looking. The chocolate was drizzled into a pleasant abstract pattern, the strawberries and cream designed to create his initials. Ciel's was rather plain, just a small pirouette design. He didn't seem to mind and she gave a small smile as he dug in. There was his true age.

Both she and Jane's eyes widened when the butler carefully leaned beside her, a coy smile at his dark lips. Dark hair fell over pale skin, dark eyes seeming to glow. A pristine white glove set down her plate.

"A rose for the rose of Britain." A deep flush of red covered her face, her cheeks turning a vibrant red. And to add to her shame, her father laughed at the butler catching her off guard. But her father could not see what she saw. From everyone else's point of view, he had handed her an ornate dessert, in the shape of a budding flower.

But from her view, over the top, the flower formed the shape of something that would cause the most scandalous woman at court to gasp. Not that she ever paid much attention to such vulgar insinuations, but her face went even redder.

Her hand shot out, and her fork embedded through the fine dessert. Her father coughed, and Charlotte blinked then looked at him.

"Forgive me. I'm afraid I got excited at the elegance of such a dish." She lowered her head, noting that the Earl Phantomhive was giving his servant a look, before going back to move around the sugar. She had no appetite at this point.

After a short silence, Jane giving the butler angry glares, the butler giving soft smiles, and Ciel finishing eating, her father stood.

"Shall we retire? I'm afraid, my darling, that the Lord Phantomhive and I still have business to discuss. Charlotte followed suit, taking her linen napkin off her lap and laying it down on the seat.

"No worries father, I shall be in the library." He nodded her off.

"We shall be in the salon if you need me." She curtsied, then turned, refusing to look at the dark butler, who moved to open the door for her. As her tradition, she thanked him for the meal. She was always polite to the servants but focused on the white cravat he had tied. Perfect, simple. A demon with an angel's touch.

"My Lady, it is but what you should have every moment." Charlotte bit her lip, eyes traitorously flicking up. The heat in his eyes made her heats warm up again. That small hope that it had all been a bad dream, a mistake flew away, leaving her grounded in reality of the situation. Her stomach felt strange, like she was on an unsecured boat, nausea with an undercurrent of something not unpleasant. Something like what being surprised shot through her.

He raised his hand, and for a moment she thought he was going to touch her hair, a long strand that had slipped out of her bun, brushing over her face. She couldn't see her reflection in his eyes, like no light, could penetrate inside. Charlotte bit her lip, eyes narrowing.

Jane's hand came up around the girl's shoulder, pulling the girl lightly by her sleeve. In a moment Charlotte was in the hall, the only thing she could see of her uncanny pursuer was that pristine white glove, which turned and shut the large oak door behind them.

The red in her face faded as she walked away, all the heat, the strange feelings turning in her, making her feel actually ill.

 _Bugger_

That was among the kinder words she thought. Jane didn't say anything, sensing her dark mood. Her footsteps seemed to echo around the wood-paneled halls, the portraits of her ancestors staring down on her, judging her. She was descended from royalty, a rare woman noble, and even more, interested and curious in the world.

The steps of Jane followed her, haunting her just as much. Finally, she reached the door to the library.

"Jane."

"Yes, m'lady?"

"I…I….Bring me the book."

"Charlotte, I don't think it would be wise to lea-"

"I am protected, and the master has his beast at his knees for the moment. " Jane looked like she wanted to fight, her lined face showing her worry. She knew the gold bracelet was worth three of her physically. But mentally the Lady was mentally struggling, all of the nonsense of the world on her shoulders.

The maid turned, rushing to her suite of rooms. As she left the hall, the girl entered the library. One of the highest ceilings in the entire place, shelves lining the walls, was the legacy her father was most excited to share with his child. Here is where she learned to appreciate thinking and learning, inventing and debating. A sanctuary of wisdom.

She reached up, pulling her hair out of its ribbon, letting waves roll down her shoulder, as well as leaning down to pull her shoes off. Clad in slippers, her feet made no sound, her dress feeling thin and gauzy.

She walked to the first shelf, feeling the old spines of the books, fingernails clicking on metal. She didn't realize her dresses pins had loosened, her corset falling to give a view of the tops of her breasts. She finally stopped at the window, the moon filtering through the curtains.

"Young mistress, are you trying to tempt me?"

She turned, knowing he would come. She turned, still fearful, but her courage bolstering her. If he liked her, then she already had an upper hand.

He looked much more demonic than he had ever seemed before, tall and almost invisible in the corner he was standing. His posture was confident, straight and direct, sable hair falling over his brow. His eyes were glowing a dark purple-red.

"You are like a spider." He smiled lightly, taking a step forward. "Creeping in from the darkness just for the thrill of scaring those who would never suspect you." His moves were fluid as if he could enclose her into his web.

"Then you are like a butterfly. Fluttering, wistful, hardly knowing how desirable your wings are." She stood still, feet planted as he moved before her. Under thick lashes, she gazed up at him.

"You would clip my wings if I came near." His lowered his face to hers, cool breath fanning over her. She shivered, shifting her posture.

"Apt as ever, my lady." He stepped forward. "You wouldn't begrudge me to admire the most beautiful women in the universe. It has been so long. You're so very loveable, so soft." His hand raised, almost touching her chin.

She took a step back, her hair forming curtains on the side of her face. His eyes were glowing more powerfully, hypnotizing.

"I couldn't trust you, even if I wanted too." His smile lowered, almost imperceptibly, and his hand went to his side. His eyes softened, the glowing fading, turning into that impenetrable brown red.

"I apologize for giving you such an impression. I can promise, I have the best of intentions." Then, he gave a smile, making his intentions clear. She flushed.

"Perhaps as a butler."

"So fickle, my lady. You always have been a hard one. Your claws are always ready, but hidden away. " She narrowed her eyes.

"You make me sound like a cat." He gave a strange, dreamy look as if nothing pleased him more.

"Of course not, lady. They merely remind me of the best of you. Your curious soul, your craftiness. The way you manage to evade me at every turn."

His eyes flickered. Her own hands went into fists, and she raised her head, stepping forward. They were so close she could have kissed him.

"I'm not who you think I am." Her words were harsh, and she spoke as if he were the lowest of the low. "I _demand_ you cease- In the name of the Almighty God."

His change in demeanor was immediate. She wasn't sure what she had expected to happen, but it wasn't this. Where before his demeanor had been soft, enticing, he suddenly became furious. His face didn't change much, but it was if the air around him became like fire.

"Oh, really?" His words were like ice. "I think, dear Charlotte, you are misunderstanding _your God."_

She hadn't realized she was pacing back until she hit the window. His pristine gloves slammed into the glass, and she heard it crack. Spiderwebs splintered behind her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from the utter blackness opening up in front of her.

She could see that his red eyes had become consumed, pupils like a cat.

"Run all you desire, my kitten. The time will come that you will _need_ me, and your precious gold will no longer hold power against me. Nor will you."

The door behind him opened. Jane stood there, mouth open in anger. The demon stepped away, hands coming to rest behind his back. He moved to the door. Jane angrily stood in the way.

"How _dare_ you, you scum of hell."

"Angels are always so polite. You are lucky, that my master is young and needs me." With a push he removed her.

Charlotte, finally regaining her sense of horror, moved away from the window. "I will never need you- You may as well return to your hell. I'd rather die!" Her proclamation left the room dangerously cool.

The demon turned, giving her that slight smile, devilishly innocent, hands crossed behind his back.

"If you so assume, My Lady. I shall just have to seduce you." That made Jane gasp, and Charlotte made no time becoming offended. Jane looked as if she would tear that simpering smile of his pretty mask.

"Don't _presume_ that a butler could have any effect on a lady." Jane sniped. Sebastian raised his hands.

"But I'm not any butler...I'm one hell of a butler."


	10. The Lady, Gambling

**Chapter 10: The Lady, Gambling**

The stubborn Duchess bit her lip as she watched the decorations went up across the estate. Thick garlands and with juicy red Poinsettias imported from Mexico intertwined to make a pretty sight. Charlotte thick skirts covered the floor, picking up bits of excess pine needles as she approached her father, steps soft in her leather slippers.

It had been a very disconcerting month in the Sussex Estate. From dodging demons, to her stomach twisting uncomfortable when Edward Norfolk would drop by, she hadn't stopped plotting. Even Jane, her most trusted ally, hadn't been part of her _newest_ scheme.

A scheme that had two terrible names.

Edward Norfolk.

The man was dashing, but she was hesitant to encourage any sort of relationship, despite the fact that it would be the only way out of this demonic mess. She had considered pursuing Charles Norfolk, who would no doubt be her better match and likely stay more faithful, but if anything went wrong she would rather keep him alive.

 _But it didn't stop her heart from hurting when she saw the younger brothers eyes watching her every Sunday be charmed by his foppish older brother. She had always had a soft spot for him._

"My dear, you look like you are twisted around in your own thoughts." Her father smiled gently at her, stopping his directions for setting up and actually letting the servants get something done.

"Ah, papa. I want to talk with you... privately." She nodded her head, and her father frowned, not considering the servants around him any reason to keep secrets.

"My dear, I am rather busy, and Old Norfolk and I have got some poker that we want to play soon, but I need to finish this." She flushed and nodded, knowing it would be overly suspicious if she tried to hard to pull him away. The demon had been watching her conversations with her father all too carefully.

"Well, I was just curious if... Edward Norfolk had spoken to you..."

As if on cue, she saw a darkly clad figure enter the room, arms full of decorations.

"Edward?" Her father said, distressingly loud. She cringed as the pale Cheshire face turned, almost imperceptibly. "Of course. You know he asks after you an almost indecent amount. But it seems as though his voyages have reformed him into a good man." The brown eyes of the demon narrowed as if he was laughing at her behind his careful, kind facade.

"Ah... well. Nevermind. Thank you, Papa." She did a small nod, then turned, headed for the door. The had sworn that the small Lord Phantomhive was visiting the Norfolk Estate until late morning and had taken his all too apt _watchdog_ with him.

 _Dammit_

She had made it passed the wooden door, ready to skip the manor and go riding with Jane _when_ _he appeared out of nowhere._

She was so surprised that she almost fell back, barely catching herself on a small table nearby. She gave him her most snippy look, as if he was a misbehaving servant beneath her notice, and turned to cold-shoulder him.

"Forgive me if I scared you. But your look of shock was simply _to relish._ " His voice was slick, like wet silk. He put his hands behind his back, bowing graciously before her, a light dusting on pine needles on his black jacket. She gave a smile before she could stop herself, but turned it into a frown as his insolent face. He moved, making her back up, only to brush off the stray decorations.

" _Demon_." She said rather stiffly, and he raised himself, to straighten out his hand as if she would take it. For a moment it hung in the air, but she took a step back, jilting him. "I suppose that there would be no use in trying to ask you _why_ you pop out of the shadows like an indecent thing. But there is little point in trying to figure out a monster, is there?"

"If you assume so, young mistress. But after all, I'm not here to convince you to divulge your secrets either, am I? I suppose we let bygones be bygones." She sniffed rather haughtily at him.

"If your secrets would cease to concern me, then I wouldn't concern myself." He tilted his head as if her words fascinated him.

"How about we play a game, mistress, where we share a secret together then?" She turned, walking away, only for him to appear on the other side of her, hand almost bumping into her. He couldn't touch her, but he could annoy the hell out of her.

"Begone beast."

"I insist, young mistress. After all, I am obliged to entertain our gracious hosts, according to my master's orders."

"I am expecting Jane soon." That made his eyes flash.

"I'm sure your maid wouldn't mind if I waited with her mistress. Such a terrible world for a young woman to live in."

"The only terrible thing about the world _is you_." She moved her chest away. The butler had been near insufferable since the other night, always at the edges, near where she was as if he needed to observe her every move. Jane had gotten so worked up she was forced to take a sick day.

"Not so, lady. I will only leave you be for a while _if you say you'll play with me."_ She crossed her arms as he leaned in.

"Oh, is that right."

"Yes. I want to make a wager of sorts."

"Betting is for foolish men."

"Or women desperate to be left alone." She paused. He had her there.

"What is the bet?"

"Let's say if Lord Edward Norfolk decides to ask you to marry him at the Christmas ball as you expect, and you accept, you win. But if he does, but you say _no,_ I win." She gave a skeptical half laugh, which made him grin.

"What makes you think I'm expecting a proposal?" she said as blandly as possible.

"At least give me some credit. I am one hell of a butler."

"Humor me."

The pale-faced man gave a grin like he was expecting her to say as much. "Shall I list _all_ the reasons I think I shall? Well, first, the way you interact when you see him every Sunday has led him to form an emotional attachment to you, which you have encouraged dropping hints. By the way, did you know his younger brother is devastated? He thought that you would end with him, which you might have, but I have a feeling that you're protecting the poor lad, luck him. You see the elder brother as better fodder if any plans go south. That is rather cold, Charlotte."

Her face flamed up, going an unattractive red color. "I am _not-"_

"But, of course, that doesn't concern me. It's also in the local gossip papers, as Edward is commonly heard about wanting to do various things to the Lady, most which are unsightly to talk about, but to close friends and drinking buddies."

"I shan't believe a word you say. You're a demon, a liar!" The butler smiled, stepping forward.

"Funny. I usually seem to see no reason to lie. It's humans who are deceitful and duplicitous, even for the pettiest manners. A man whose family will starve is forced to steal, then lie about it, in order to avoid a hanging. From my observations, we demons are the more honest of the two." She was about to laugh, but he gave her a wicked smile.

"That's shoddy odds on your part." She felt her cheeks go red again, the sweat seems to form in her tight muslin dress. "If you are telling the truth."

"Have I not been totally honest with you once? I stated my intentions from the beginning." She had no sly reply to that- despite the fact that his intentions were awful.

"You're a demon."

He grinned.

"Let me educate you on how honest _I can be._ Shall I start with the way I wish to rip off your clothes and taste your sweet smooth flesh?" She felt her back it the wall, the butler over her, his white gloves straining. She felt her eyes widen in horror as his dark mouth breathed his words on her.

"Stop..." Her voice was pathetic, even to her own ears.

"The _manner_ in which I could corrupt you, and your red lips would be screaming for more? How about the way that I would hold your thrashing hips as I batter down you womanly defenses-"

"STOP!"

There was a flash of golden light, and suddenly, the butler was ten feet away, holding the area on his chest where she hit him. She was breathing heavily, but her body was still wound up, uncomfortable. There was something she had rarely felt in her lower area, a heat that she forced to dissipate.

"You have resistance yet."

She raised an accusing hand, gold gleaming in the late morning sun.

"You...Stay back..." The demon frowned, but soon enough his smile was back in place, her nerves going haywire. She couldn't think when he was nearby!

"Agree to the deal, and you shan't hear a whisper of me till I come to collect my prize."

She just needed him to leave, for her to collect her thoughts. She nodded her head slightly, the demon grinning.

"Very well done, my lady. _Au Revoir,_ until next time." Rancor filled her stomach when she realized how easily she had fallen into his tricks, watching him slowly, purposely walk away.

A thought came to her mind, and she turned, rushing to her room. She pulled a thick tomb, opening the page, resting her finger on the line.

 **James 4:7**

Sitting back, she let the book close, a thick sound masked by the whirl of activity around her. In the still library, she gave a sigh.

"If only you worked _quicker_ , God."


	11. The Lady, In Love

**Chapter 11: The Lady, In Love**

She was alone riding out in the country, hoofs of Constantine hitting against the rugged trail that led to one of the more secluded spots of her father's estate, the Nunnery. Jane meandered behind, her horse much less quick to attention, more demure.

The wind caught Charlotte's ringlets, slapping that back around her face, and she deftly twisted her face to free it. Her hat had long ago fallen, holding itself on by just a ribbon. She moved at one with her beast, jumping over the icy ponds and hazarding the dangerous snow banks.

In her saddlebag was the dreadful book, overtly passionate, and it burned a hole in her mind, embedding it's sinful dream as if to take her captive for its master. Jane had become slowly more anxious about the tomb, trying to rid Charlotte of it- but the young woman couldn't. The more she opened the gold leafed pages, the more her soul seemed to a year for something delicious she had forgotten.

But her task now was different- in her pelisse was a letter from a different man;

Charles.

She was begging her to meet him at the rectory, as it was urgent. Jane disapproved greatly but couldn't stop her.

Ahead of her, the slick path ended, and she saw the small parish, a thin stream of smoke exiting out of the chimney. She was quick to dismount and strangely reluctant to wait for Jane, despite the warning signs. It was getting close to the time of the Christmas, but she couldn't take a moment more in that damned house lorded over by a demon butler.

She ran up to the chapel door and entered quickly, closing the door behind out. She took a step forward, pulling one of her gloves off. It was much smaller than the Duke of Norfolk's Catholic cathedral, but cozy, warm wood, and a simple cross for decoration. The only extravagant trapping was a few stained glass windows, dating back to medieval times as she was told.

Her mind pitched, and she found herself viewing the images, _and they seemed to move._

 _The black death had started so softly, like a wisp of ill wind, that at the time she had thought it was another small problem that would pass in a week._

 _She was proven horribly wrong. Charlotte knew she stared at herself in the water, but her reflection was not one she recognized. On one side thick black hair luxuriously fell nearly to her waist, framing a gorgeous bronze face. The other side was bald, and the culprit was a metal knife in her hand. A thick gold ring was in her nose._

 _Behind her, a scrawny servant, crippled with age sighed. She knew immediately this was Jane- Despite the fact they were both orientals, from some exotic place she knew not. To her surprise, the body moved without her will, and when she tried, she found that she was but a mere spectator in this land._

 _She turned towards the window, a barren desert confronting her, stretching for miles in its enematic manner._

" _Abdo has caught it Raqiya. You can't think to go to him now- that what that monster wants. You know who started this plague. He always comes to destroy you." The words were in a different language but it didn't matter. Charlotte knew this was one of her previous lives, and this scene had played out a hundred times previously, and it would end the same as it always did._

 _What would she sacrifice for the man she loved, the one she was destined to lose every time she discovered her purpose?_

 _She turned to the old woman, sorrow in both of their eyes. She, named Raqiya, would go on to do marvelous things that would never be documented, but this moment was something they both would bear until she or the demon who followed her broke. No scripture would be written of this day. God had cast the earth so far at this point that few angels descended to bring light. But the Archangel Zadkiel returned, and as she loved him, even now as he was doomed to die as the insignificant mortal Abdo, she would care for him._

 _"Amina, you follow me so faithfully. What shall I do but disappoint you again by restarting this hell?"_

 _Amina, or Jane, gave the same smile, resigned, but stood._

 _"What am I, but a servant to the All-Mighty, and his most faithful servant?"_

A hand grabbed her from behind, and she jumped forward, screaming.

Shaking, she turned, only to see Charles, face grinning, and her heart relaxed, melting into a strange, content puddle. "Charles you utter buffoon! I shall have you strung up!"

He grabbed her suddenly, and spun her around, then turned her in front of a chess board.

"Only if you do it soon- Bind me as much as you please Lottie! Just bind me to _you._ " She flushed with joy. He gave a laugh and set her in one of the backward facing pews, kneeling gallantly. He always enjoyed teasing her. "How am I to get you alone to play chess if not to steal you? My elder brother is always lurking around and wants to 'surprise' propose to you tonight, so I figured I ought to tell you." He kissed her hand.

Charlotte's laughing suddenly paused as coldness set in. Charles's praise had _pleased her_ , but the thought of Edward made her cold.

She realized how much she enjoyed the freckles on the bridge of Charles' nose, his silly fop, and a smile that made his eyes crinkle and turn up as she squeezed his. He moved to go to the other side of the board.

"Charles-" She said breathlessly, making him turn. Somehow, in the midst of her fears, her terror of the demon, she found a glimmer of light.

Then, she moved to kiss him.

Had she done so, both she and Charles would have set out for Scotland, to be married under the anvil? Something that would seemingly bring an end to the ordeal, made her filled with hope.

He smiled like he was the sun, soft hair falling over his head as he closed his eyes to accept her kiss.

It was him. In every time she had looked for the man she cared for.

Time moved slowly, and just before she closed her eyes she looked to the window, sun throwing colors on them.

A demon was in the window, the most malicious look on his face that she had seen yet. It was a horrible grey thing, bones protruding from the overly stretched skin. A thick bright red tongue fell from the mouth, sharp as nail teeth that would cut steel.

Before she would have screamed, but now she knew what it meant.

If she brought Charles into this, _she would lose her bet to the demon_. If she didn't accept Edward Norfolk's proposal, she would owe him... _something._

She didn't know if she could chance that- her remembrance gave her a clue to what the demon's purpose ever was.

He would not bear her to be happy.

Her heart seized as chapel started turning, and she saw Charles look of horror as the world went dark.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Tis a good thing that these parties are for the fashionably late." Charlotte's eyes winced as they opened, Jane sitting next to her, a cold compress on her forehead. She was in her room at the mansion, her thick drapes pulled around most of the bed.

"Jan-"

"Stop, milady. You need to rest up. I know you are pulling a slight fever, but we need to get you ready for the ball so you may be proposed too. I got there as you fainted. Silly girl, you know better than rushing and not catching your breath! Poor Lord Norfolk had to get you in his carriage and we got you in covertly-" Charlotte sat up.

"I love Charles." She said straight to Jane's face, which quickly went through a series of emotions that Charlotte couldn't decipher. Jane eventually settled on a soft smile. "I remember him. He was always my purpose! I love him!"

"Of course you do."

Charlotte lifted her head, hair plastered to face. "You knew I would fall in love with him, didn't you. That's why you encouraged me to pursue Edward- because It would break me to hurt Charles! You hoped that if I never discovered this, the cycle would end."

Jane stood up, her brown dress stiffly unwrinkling. She turned her face to the fire.

"It's time you know, Milady... the second part of the story... the one not in the book. Is your love for the same man, currently incarnate as Charles Norfolk, that is the path we are following. The one the demon will kill, and _why_ you never marry."

"Oh god, Jane! I have made a horrible misstep! I have promised him that I will marry Edward Norfolk! If I refuse, I shall owe him _something_!"

Jane's face grew dark.

"And now we must decide mistress, how we shall avert this evil once again."


	12. The Lady, Engaged

**Chapter 12: The Lady, Engaged**

A thorn pricked Jane's finger and she hissed, pulling it back to put it in her mouth. Charlotte turned quickly to look at her maid, causing titters among the other maids who had been helping her into her Christmas party gown. Hands pulled her back, but Charlotte twisted her head, gold curls bouncing against the pastel roses in her hair.

"Jane!" The maid waved her off as Charlotte went to help.

"M'lady, please don't vex over a simple chambermaid." The other maids gasped as Charlotte grabbed at Jane's hand. The older woman shook her head, grabbing a spare rag and deftly wrapping her hand.

"I'll not have you ruin your dress! Tonight you must secure a proposal!" Outside the window, she heard the clatter of horses. Horses carrying the elite of London, all to witness her engagement.

Just shortly before her father had visited her room, telling her that Edward Norfolk had come to ask for her hand. Her father was shocked and curious when she agreed quickly, sending the missive at her request so that it was that night she could be engaged. She had thrown up privately in her room after, sobbing as her father had the news delivered to the Norfolk heir. Not even her precious Jane had been allowed.

She had not seen the demon butler.

It was popular for the _ton_ to do 'grand proposals' in front of as many people who could recount as possible, though the actual proposal was agreed on before for the most part. It was looking to be a bigger event her normally quiet loving father would have. Her mother will have heard the joyous news that Charlotte might be _engaged_ to a fellow Duke, which had, of course, made her invite all the society favorites, and it was looking that even the Queen's children might make an appearance. Even the playboy prince regent, Bertie, who thoroughly approved of Charlotte's banter, and his wife Alexandra, who disapproved of her due to a lack of a husband.

Jane sat Charlotte on the bench, a bit forcefully. "Take care, My Lady."

"My nerves Jane." While the rest of the maids thought it might be out of overwhelming excitement, Charlotte's taping fingers, restless eyes, were more indicative of her true terror. Jane, with a sweeping motion, excused the other maids, leaving the bedazzling duchess to be to jump up and pace.

They were quick to leave, and as Jane shut the door, Charlotte turned, distressed. Her normally clean room was in utter disarray, and she slid around on sheets and spare clothes.

"How can I do this when I know that man I will love the most will be my brother? Utterly untouchable?"

Jane turned, face fierce.

"Because to not do so would be letting the demon have you forever." Charlotte turned, heart vicious, pitying herself. "Which is far worse than this short mortal trial."

"Would it not be better to be done with this. Give in and end it!"

Charlotte gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. Jane stopped, turned away, but her hands clenched tightly. Where did those words come from?

"You were never this careless before, My Lady. Be wary of your tongue. You've been cornered by this demon."

"Jane... I-"

A knock resounded at the door.

"No lady. This is the same dance you are asked by God to do, and do it you shall. Again and again until the Earth crumbles."

Misery filled her.

XXXXXX

Ciel stood by the side of the hall, his butler slightly behind him. The hall was crowded, many there already, but none interested the pair.

"We've done well, and soon that malignant creature inside Edward Norfolk will be eliminated." The butler gave a small smile as the.

"Yes, my Lord. "

The crowd started excitedly talking when a pair of large doors opened, entering the Duke, to join his already present wife, extravagantly dressed in the finest most hideous dress there. Then, the actual center of the show and gossip entered.

Sebastian's lips curled up at the edges.

The first impression was true to most in the hall; this was his angel.

Like the spirit she was, swathed in gorgeous soft colored silk gown that must have taken an Abbess and her nuns a good year to make lace for. Roses clung to her blonde hair, weaving in the locks that were left loose and curled. Her eyes thickly lashed, found him immediately but were even quicker to turn elsewhere.

She had yet to pull on the mask that accompanied the party. After all, a masque ball was much more in vogue than a normal one.

He stifled his wide smile, knowing that look. It traveled with her through eternity and was reserved for him alone. That challenging look that the pride she didn't know that had her returning to serve penance for.

She wanted so desperately to be perfect, she never realized that this life was not about her being perfect.

He stepped forward, his own mask secure. His Lord Phantomhive didn't make mention, as he was already commanded to put into action a series of events that would make the evening most interesting. He would see who she would turn to now, so young and innocent. None of the superior virtue she had when she was inclined to choose. He hated that part the most when she finally discovered she was divine. That's when the fun ended.

But her God was funny in that way. He didn't give his creatures the answers, he made the fools find them.

They both gazed intently at one another, as they always ended up doing, one eternity to the next.

It was different this time.

The ball progressed, and as much of time for him, passed in a manner so quickly it was too tiresome to tell. The hour bell tolled twice, and he circled the woman, saw that jester who desired her dance with her.

He was quick, proposing to the delight of many, and horror of few. Just as he knew, his angel accepted, led by the bull-headed, stupid maid instead of listening to her own good sense. _Charles Norfolk,_ as he was known in this life, also reacted the way he imagined.

It was pathetic.

Everyone noticed as Charles replaced his brother Edward who was mid-dance with her, and several matrons gasped in scandal as he twisted her out of the crowd. She looked struck, embarrassed and hurt.

The demon relished in it.

Here it would end, and just as the dance had been stopped, her footsteps fumbled, grabbed by the ungraceful righteous, her soul would be his. And how glad he was that she had such an attractive human body this final time, for it would be her last. Even with a comely one, he wouldn't have been too picky.

XXXXXXXX

Charles held her hand, pulling her away. "You can't be serious Lottie. I know you know Edward is still stuck in his ways!"

"Charles... please!" She said, but immediately Edward cut in, furiously stepping between them.

"You cad! Have you no sense _little_ brother? This is beyond outrageous the way you just acted." Edward growled. "How dare you discredit me on the night of my betrothal!"

It would have been the talk of the ton, but her father appeared, grabbing Charles by his arm, looking mighty disappointed. He had always liked Charles.

"Those unsightly politics are making you vulgar, young Norfolk. Compose yourself, and leave like a gentleman." Charlotte turned, and once again was back in Edward's burly arms, feeling painfully uncomfortable as he pulled her across the large hall, situating her in a seat with several matrons to one side. He bowed, hand painfully grabbing her shoulder. She watched Charles being drug out, causing a minor scene.

"Forgive me, fiancee, but I must go talk to my brother. Madness it is." Edwards lovely smile melted the heart or the matrons to her side, but she got the sudden feeling his charm was a mask.

She watched him leave, pushing aside men, while somewhat rubbing against other women. If this was right, then why did she feel so wrong?

"My Lady, I have sparkling water, the essence of the winter rose infused," Charlotte raised her head, a sharp black suit in front of her blocking the room, and blocking her from the room. "It makes even the palest skin glow with life, especially to the loveliest new _affianced_ lady."

She gave the butler the most sardonic look.

Delicately, he plucked a thin spired glass flute, a rose petal topping it off, letting the light hit the crystal and create a fantastic manner.

"I commend you, _My Lady_." It didn't need to be said. Others would assume the bold Phantomhive servant was only being mildly forward and complimenting her on her choice of fiance. The daughter of a Duke to become a duchess seemed correct.

She pursed her lips, tears threatening. She refused the glass quickly, dismissing him in turn. The matrons summoned the handsome eye candy, and she watched him go, tears threatening to spill. That would be the worst if she showed weakness in front of him. It was so obvious how pleased he was, she frowned, as the butler twirled around the hall with the large platter. Did no others notice _how_ unnatural his grace was?

 _Why_ was the demon happy when she had won?

 _You may have won the battle, but the war is still on._

"Charles Norfolk seems to be bothering you." Charlotte turned, Ciel Phantomhive sliding up to her. "My apologies. Your father will have a talk with him about that." She waved him down, setting her mask on the seat opposite.

"He is the least on my concerns." That made Ciel crack a thin smile, though he didn't sit. She wondered if his small fiancee was somewhere here.

"Also, I suppose congratulations are in order. I'll be frank though, I don't like Edward Norfolk, and think you should end your engagement, and send him to the stocks." A scandalized gasp from their neighbors, but the Watchdog of the Queen ignored it.

"Should I have reason to disapprove?" She said quietly so that the noisy onlookers could not quite grasp the conversation.

"Walk with me, Lady Charlotte." The request was so frank, it made a noisy old woman sitting nearby give a loud sigh of disapproval.

One dark look from Ciel and she was sent packing, off to gossip to her ninny friends. Ciel was young enough to not cause concern among the _ton_ if he escorted her for a short walk in the garden, within sight of a maid. He produced a cloak, and she was struck with a huge sense of gratitude. Ciel was secretly kind-hearted, and when the rift between brothers happened he had thought of her.

Ciel was being kind, as she was clearly close to tears from the embarrassment. Regally, he led her out into the expansive gardens at her father's estate. She walked behind people and was greeted by many congratulations, snobby nods, and old suitors, their ardor for her dowry making them feel sorry for their loss.

The tall windows were frosted, the chill permeating from behind tall, thick curtains, and she shivered as they approached the door. A servant was quick to open it, if not giving her a barely concealed look. Ladies didn't frolic in the snow. Shortly, the unfortunate maid was chosen to follow her in the cold. It was one of Ciel's, named Mey-Rin. She had been delegated to stand by the older Matrons, as apparently, she was no good at carrying trays.

It was cold as he opened the door, and she folded her arms as snow fell on her. As she stepped outside she became part of the scenery, almost receding into the night. The talking inside was silenced as the door closed behind her, soft flakes falling on her lashes and hair. A few tears fell, freezing to her face.

Ciel walked in front of her, his shoes making a path for her to follow.

Spindly trees held up white pillows floating in the black sky, white flurries glinting like diamonds into new snow drifts. Her cloak drug lightly, the ends brushing the ground. She liked her father's garden, had spent many afternoons reading here, but the landscape had transformed into an icy fairyland but she felt displaced and ragged.

It was an ethereal place, a cathedral of nature, virgin snow blanketing the area, and she was the intruder, following Ciel as Persephone following Hades.

There were no wandering ghouls, as her bracelet, still on, concealed the mark that the demon left on her. She knew it was foolish, but she followed Ciel until they reached the rose garden, and he turned, sighing.

In that sigh, she felt his youth, burdened by all sorts of demons she now shared with him. The maid was quiet, and she was surprised to barely hear the footsteps behind her.

Ciel stopped in the pavilion, turning to her.

"I have to apologize in advance." Charlotte stopped, and her blood froze. "I don't mean to put you in an uncomfortable position, but my butler is our best protection."

"Ciel." She said sharply.

"Yes, My Lady." The butler said saccharinely. "There is no reason to worry."

The maid was gone.


	13. The Lady, In Refute

**Chapter 13: The Lady, In Refute**

"Break off your engagement. Edward Norfolk will destroy you. He is not some dashing suitor with no flaws."

Terror should have enveloped her but she had so overwrought, her emotions drained, that she stood, stormily gazing at the Earl. She was frightened, but she was secure in her gold bracelet and she had known Ciel since he was a baby, so her interest had won.

Or so felt so alone that the kind words of even her enemies were now attractive.

"This is most unorthodox Lord Phantomhive." She said to him, her heart not in it despite being what should have been the right thing. Ciel tilted his head, his thick evening coat enveloping him.

"You are intelligent so I won't insult you with niceties. Edward Norfolk has been all talk no truth concerning his going's on, especially concerning your engagement with you."

"Excuse me?" She thought Edward handsome, charming, but lacking in substance. But to say he was lying was a serious offense to couldn't justify.

Ciel sighed. "I have reason to suspect he is continuing the slave trade, including our own English folk, sometimes even ending the lives of those involved."

She heard soft footsteps behind her as the demon approached, but she stood her ground.

"You come to me just as I am engaged, and _say_ such things?"

Loneliness consumed her, along with anger. Despite his demon butler, she had felt Ciel was a friend. Now suspicions and angst-filled her. She clenched her hands."

"Are you alright?"

"Fine." She lied. "You have put me in a situation that could potentially compromise my reputation, tarnished my fiance the hour of our engagement, and tell me I have been blind to slaver in front of me." Cool air whipped at her revealed skin and she had grabbed her shoulders; until a thick scarf fell over her neck, falling into place. It was blessedly warm but she couldn't be grateful for the source.

The Demon passed her to stand behind his master, a thin smile concealing any flicker of emotion. It bothered her- she wanted him to look at her, to feel his intense gaze on her.

"I know you must find me ludicrous for me to tell you this just after your engagement, but it is important you know. I have a high regard for you, but he is after your dowry and would destroy you rather than be a good husband."

Charlotte wrapped the garments around her, cold air barred from most of her tender skin helping her think more clearly. Her eyes were turned down in shame, knowing full well that the demon was certainly laughing at her; from receiving this news to even his little show of concern were a pure mockery.

Was this a ruse? The Queen's Watchdog had a pristine record of honest work. It wasn't a hard thing to believe; She did not know him well. What she did see was not comprehensive. From Edwards slick manner, news of how he talked about her, and to his aloof activities, there was something peculiar in his manner. He _was_ evasive about certain things.

He was all flirting and charming to her, barely a useful sentence coming out of his mouth but to woo her. He likely was a gambler as well, if he was so desperate to nab her in spite of his brother's affections.

Her biggest concern is that Edward occasionally did have an empty look to his eyes when they were together as if his mind was far away. She resorted to the truth to answer notwithstanding that it revealed her. But was he a fop, or actually malicious?

"I'm not sure what you would have me say, Lord Ciel." She was bothered when the butler gave her a pitying smile but looked to the younger man. Why would the butler's opinion matter to her?

"I am here to dissuade you. I have been charged to take him down by the Queen, and do not wish for a family friend to have scandal attached to your name." Her face turned down, thoughts almost washing her away.

"You know that is not how social convention works."

"You knew something was off, but you accepted anyway. Damn social convention! You've never been a slave to it. _Why_?"

Surely she could not tell him that his demon was the cause of this? Did the boy even know? He had too, but there was too much _she_ didn't know. Could she trust Ciel? She didn't put nefarious things past Edward but she needed to be more careful now. She did not look at the demon.

"For... for my Father." She heard Ciel rustle, adjusting his coat.

"That old fool didn't believe me. Charlotte, I need your help. Sebastian, the first part of the plan."

She did again raise her head at that, to look at the young boy. The demon had a strange face on as if he was viciously displeased, but covering it with a closed-eyed smile. One moment he was there, then suddenly he was gone.

She jumped a little, turning to find where he had gone.

"What on earth?"

Ciel gave a thin smile. "He enjoys that."

A thought came to her mind. It appeared that the demon was beholden to Ciel. Could she manipulate the situation, get the master to grasp his beast against her?

"Ciel. I will not be pulled back and forth like a ship in high seas."

"Unfortunately Lady Charlotte you are caught in the middle, and I view myself as guilty for not acting earlier. I apologize. I will take down Lord Norfolk with haste, and then you shall be free to break your engagement spotlessly."

She stepped forward. "Dear Ciel, please don't take this in the wrong manner, but how could you? How could I even believe you?"

Ciel frowned as if the thought of proof hadn't struck him. Usually, his title was sufficient proof. "I give you my word."

She half turned, her families magnificent estate looking every bit the Christmas dream it was for everyone else. Soon there would be dinner, a magnificent affair, and she would be seated next to her father and some old man. Edward would be taking Charles home and would likely miss it. She wanted the same simplicity and happiness last year held, how certain things felt.

How she desperately missed normality. She would do anything to return to that ball where she had met the demon, and change events.

"Promise me... that you'll do one favor for me, no questions asked."

Ciel raised an eyebrow, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I can't simply promise anything."

"It will be a fair favor, nothing dramatic. I just need you to promise me your servants will not harm me." Ciel stopped, giving her a look that she knew meant he was discovering something. He nodded, and a distant dinner bell tolled.

"Then, it is settled. If I am correct, Mey-rin is likely wandering around her close by. We'll find her and go to dinner. After you will have your proof."

XXXXXXX

Jane attempted to communicate with Charlotte during the evening, but somehow during the night lost track of her. Much to her frustration, she kept getting cornered by the young Phantomhive's servants.

The demon had gotten her ambushed her over and over, sometimes personally and other times from the utter incompetence of his cohorts.

The last glimpse she got of the lady was as she left dinner, leaving to her room, done for an early night.

XXXXXXX

If she survived this, she would kill Ciel Phantomhive.

"Shouldn't you be protecting your master?" She said scathingly, but following the butler as he went through a servant's door leading to the underbelly part of the house. He had left her alone with the demon, to prove his honesty. Yes, the foolish Earl had told her to meet him alone in the adjacent hall near the close of the ball, and who would show up, claiming his liege had been held up? He once again offered her a scarf which she ignored.

"Your dear Charles Norfolk is in trouble, My Lady, and now you are as well." The butler held a candelabra high to light the way, leading her along the hall and smiling as she gave a bitter laugh. She wasn't sure he needed it. "I wouldn't take my master's confidence lightly that he's chosen to help you in this unfortunate predicament."

"What are you doing?" She hissed as he deftly put out the light with his fingers.

"We must leave the light here."

She rounded on him, finger pointing rudely.

"Listen here! I am _only_ here because he gave me his word that you are to remain a perfect human gentleman. Not to mention my entire involvement is your fault. I was a fool." The demon lightly chuckled, turning into a tunnel she didn't recognize. Her own house was better known by him. "It disturbs me that you know the servant passages so well." He didn't look to her, but ahead, ignoring her question.

"You have always been so sure, even in this indecent world. I wouldn't say you are a fool, more like misled and outmaneuvered. But alas, we are here already." His voice lowered as they approached, and he stopped, putting the candle into a scone and turning to her. They were in the stables, a single towering black horse saddled.

"You are leading me like that villain in the French book, _Le Fantome de L'Opera."_

"Oh no," He assured her, "I would never approve of such a fruitless pursuit."

Her lips went thin, puckering. "Is that so."

He didn't bother answering her taunt. "I always achieve what I desire. The one virtue I do possess is patience." It did make her crack a smile, as he intended, but she turned her face so he would not see it. He pulled a cloak off a hook, the one she had donned earlier and ushered her to let him put it on her. She grabbed it, pulling it from him to put it on herself.

"Always so independent." He smiled indulgently, and she frowned. "Are you so shy?" He must have read her mind.

"I cannot."

"My Lady." She stopped, drawing back as he lifted his hand. She felt her stomach drop as she realized the hand bore no glove and was the first visible mark of his unnatural nature. The flesh was white, pale as a ghost, with black fingernails, and a strange tattoo. His eyes were glowing softly, sanguine in the flickering light, a showcase of his true nature.

She clenched her own. The _scandal_ if she was discovered. It was dangerously scandalous- _but she found the thought exciting._ Her cheeks flushed, and the demon admired her high color, the way her eyes glittered, a lovely sight.

"The impropriety _._ " Her tone didn't match her words. "I am an _accomplished_ horsewoman. I don't need the insult of tandem riding!"

"You still rode naked with me in Africa, despite saying something similar." She took a step back, thoroughly offended, and he sighed. "But it is too dark for your steed, so improper we must be."

"I would never."

"This century is so prude, alas. On my master's soul, I have promised not to do anything you will object to. But if you want proof, you must follow me."  
The phrase revealed to her more then she dared to guess about Ciel.

Her naked palm raised in acceptance, and he took it, raising it to his lips before she could deny. A sharp zap hit, and her stomach clenched uneasily, mind light-headed.

But just as he said he gently turned, pulling her behind him.

He helped her as she stepped into the saddle, easily jumping up behind her.

She should be disgusted, angry.

Instead, she liked the feel of his hand, as unnatural as it looked, against her waist. It felt right, safe.

The irony. It wasn't the forbidden nature causing these feelings but own treacherous self that was reacting to the demon.

She frowned as she adjusted, trying to balance out of his grip, and with her huge skirt. As if reading her mind the demon reached down, ripping the bottom of the gown with ease.

"How dare yo-"

She was cut off as he kneed the horse, turning into a gallop.

"Who can find a wife of noble character? She is far more precious than rubies." He mused. She knew he was smiling that infuriating smile, his solid arms around her body, but she didn't rebel against him. Her horse riding training kicked in, and she automatically shifted against him, appraising the fearless manner rode in the black. For a moment she realized that any normal horse wouldn't be up to the task.

The black stallion was too smooth, barely huffing for such an intense start. He effortlessly jumped, and To her shock, a laugh fell out of her lips before she bit it closed as she revealed the wild ride, relishing his strong touch. How she could be simultaneously terrified but enjoying herself was beyond her comprehension, and she dared not think too much of the matter. They were flying across the white snowscape, and she loved his arms around her.

She didn't understand- Jane had revealed that she indeed loved the spirit of Charles Norfolk, so why was she drawn to the demon?

The black stallion bore onto them further and further away, and a memory struck her, the bloody book he gave her opening in her mind.

 _They were in a jungle, their skin darker than any she had seen before. Leaves had fallen in their hair, and the smattering of dirt were their only clothing. They were riding something, but she didn't have a name for it, as she had never seen a sleek creature as it before._

 _He matched her skin tone and manners, his own creature twisting magically as they hunted for their clan. She had loved this life, as it was the most free once she had ever experienced., as it was one of the firsts. The lone one where they had called a truce before they were parted._

 _Reaching the clearing she let a long spear in her hand fly, hitting the deer they had been racing after. It hit true, and the demon let out a wild cry to celebrate her as well as scare off any predators nearby._

 _It was crude, but they had been as well. It was near the beginning of when they had met._

 _They reached the dead beast and carved it immediately, tossing scraps at one another and rejoicing in their debauchery. The demon turned to her, mouth full of uncooked blood. She herself would have to wait till it was cooked, but laugher poured out of her._

" _Imani," the creature whispered sensually, "Will you come to my bed tonight?" The levity in the situation was gone instantly._

" _I am to be mated with Tau. I told you that there is nothing for us but this." He tore forward, grabbing her, passionately kissing her._

" _Tau does not make your heart fill with fire," There was no point in lying, as she had learned he could track her heart, "Don't waste your life him."_

 _She stepped away, and as a testament of his love, the demon let her._

" _If I say no, or do not mate with him, our god will take me as a sacrifice."_

" _Than come with me. Become like me."_

 _The dark angel turned, her exposed skin glittering magnificently. He did not realize that when she said she would die, it was an honor, not a punishment._

XXXXXXX

After what seemed like several hours the demon stopped, squeezing her hand to inform her of that. He knew that he had triggered another memory of a different time. She had been out of it for a while, but at the touch turned to him.

The butler looked the part of a gentleman, the moonlit face gazing down at her. His eyes were far too bright for mortals, the red flickering as if he had lit a fire. For a time they studied one another, but only Charlotte displayed the subtle movements of true life in her face: the thoughtless breathing, the ticks in the face. The butler was first to dismount, breaking her research.

"Young Mistress. If you wish to admire my mortal visage, there should be more time tonight in your boudoir."

"So many names we have for one another. Is there anything constant we share besides our eventual misery?" He looked surprised and somewhat thoughtful by the frank question.

"Fear not, my lady. No matter the time, my heart is something you keep." Red filled her face, but he grabbed her waist to pull her down, forcing her to look at him.

"My personal demon, how charmingly quaint."

"I would be thrilled to continue a more personal conversation with my lady, but perhaps not here. Even for a demon, I can't say that I will enjoy your distress." She quirked an eyebrow, but the demon tied the horse up to a nearby tree branch,

She stood, leather shoes she had the foresight to put over her satin slippers ankle deep in the forest snow.

They were at the Duke of Norfolk's land, a bit of a walk away from a hunting cabin he owned. Every light in the place was on, but the shine on the windows made it difficult to see in, and trepidation filled her as she took a step forward. The snow crunched, and she paused, but no one checked outside. The fire on the inside must have been loud.

The demon appeared next to her, putting a finger to his lips teasingly. He opened his arms, and she nodded, letting him pick her up.

Once again their faces were close, but this time he didn't gaze at her, and she was surprised by how regrettable she felt that he didn't. Perhaps she could regain his attention by doing something wild, like place a kiss on his fine chin.

Her heart beat as she forced her head to the cabin, wondering where the hell that thought had come from. This, the demon who would like nothing better than to ruin her, and here she was with _tender_ feelings for him? Every time she had read that book or had a 'flash-back' she ended up liking the damn demon more and more!

Squaring her chin, she resolved to say something snide but they had reached the window.

A scream would have been what she would have released, but the demon's hand fell over her mouth, muffling it. She pitched forward in disgust, eyes burning but unable to turn away, and the butler was forced to yank her off the ground where she had fallen in the crisp snow, ruining the rest of her dress and hair. Tears ran down her face, and she heaved to throw up.

He had her back on the horse, riding away in seconds, but it took her an hour to regain blood in her face.

"My God!" She cried out.

Sebastian gave her a derisive look.

"I can promise you that your God has nothing to do with the place." His quirked smile made her wish to box his ears, but she fell into silence instead.

Immediately he turned back, and they raced home.


	14. The Lady, Disturbed

**Chapter 14: The Lady, Disturbed**

At her father's manor, Sebastian was quick to pull her off the horse. Soft music was still emanating from the house, soft lights glimmering from the back windows. Her face had gone pale, and she went to a snow-covered bench nearby, collapsing into the cool ice.

The earlier snowfall had gotten much heavier, and it was likely that most of the guests would be staying overnight of nearby, as no one would want to venture out into the cold. The cutting air was less intense than the horror her soul had witnessed.

She knew that she could not be engaged to Edward Norfolk, nor bare another touch or whisper of his glib voice. He had become even more repulsive than the demon returning to her now, the fiend mount he had summoned long gone.

"The most beautiful nights are also the most deadly." He said sharply, standing at attention in front of her. "But bear it you must, demanding spirit. Your wish to be on equal understanding is commendable, but you look as if you will faint the moment you enter, so for the moment we shall linger."

"I shall not. I am chilled and will come down with a cold." He didn't favor the weak answer but stood still next to her. She noticed that he must not have needed to breathe, as didn't create a warm mist as she did when she exhaled.

"That disturbed look on your face shall alert the entire company that something deliciously offensive has happened. You must be resolute to hide what you know. It would be a terrible business if my master's plans were foiled. Then I would have to punish you."

She frowned at the suggestive manner he inferred, but that sort of reaction was what he must have been looking for.

"There's my darling angel." He sat next to her, resting his arm behind her. She hadn't the strength to move away and wasn't sure she wanted too. Despite her fear of him, it was less than her fear of what she had seen.

"For all our history do we not have better names to call each other? Or is it demon this and, angel that?" He smiled, giving a light laugh. "If we are to work to bring down Edward Norfolk it is only fitting we should have names, only sway from others, as station dictates in the polite company of others."

"Your scare had made you most bold. I admit that we have not spent much time focused on a temporary thing, but I suppose we could do so. It seems very fitting, as this has been a most unusual setting for us both."

"You have a demonic name I suppose."

"I do, but it terribly monstrous to pronounce, and would be too hellish for your adorable lips to say. Unless you are looking to form a contract." He smirked.

"I think not." She replied immediately.

"Shame. Is Sebastian sufficient than, lady? Though I detest the name my master bestowed, it shall be treasured on your lips."

"I suppose. You know I should be preferred to be called Charlotte." He nodded, turning to the hall.

Silence covered them for a moment as they awkwardly became reluctant allies.

"It would be a shame to let music like this stand alone."

She turned back to the butler, knowing her dress and hair were too much a mess to go back in. But as he turned towards her, nake hand extended she knew he wanted something far different.

Her hand must have been too well trained because she placed it in his without a second thought.

Her breath caught as he touched her, the implications flickering through her mind as he pulled her in. Chest to chest in the beginning position of the scandalous waltz, she lifted her face, too weak to protest, heart beating wildly. Before she could form a thought he began to dance.

The snow shouldn't have been so ready to sweep over, nor should the butler look so handsome as he led her, his satin skin smelling of soap as he held her close. He must have seen her questions, how she was likely to ruin the moment.

His face leaned in, capturing her mouth. She had expected a demon to be ruthless and overbearing, but the kiss was not cruel. It was firm, expectant, and guiding, him leading her and teaching her.

Her bracelet did nothing to stop him.

He held her there for an ungodly amount of time, and she let him, snow flittering to their shoulders. She might have wondered if they were going to turn into statues if she hadn't been filled with a thrill of dangerous emotions that a lady never employed. Passion, excitement, and the want to feel more of him under his black attire. A fervent need for more led her to arch into him, yielding entirely as the swift gradation of intensity threw avid tremours that made her legs weak and limbs unsure.

He was the first to pull back, lips red and giving a wicked grin as she had to catch her breath. How the snow didn't melt off her shoulder out of embarrassment was the real mystery to her.

That she might even risk her soul for more, as that kiss had seemed to entice something out of her soul she didn't want to acknowledge.

"Now now, young mistress. Don't assume that your maid has taught you everything."

XXXXXX

The lounge windows were draped with thick burgundy curtains, trapping in the heat from the gentle fire, casting a warm red glow on the room. Charlotte sat on the large sofa, legs tucked under her body, a slim book open in her lap. Her warm hair was twisted into a braid, falling heavily over a muslin lined shoulder. Her eyes flashed to the covered window, only a sliver of bringing only a slice of a reflection back since they were all mostly covered with curtains

Across on the other sofa sat Ciel, a sort of warm silence ruled, understood by both. He too was reading a book, but Charlotte didn't pay attention much to its title. Every once in a while she let her eyes flicker to the young man. Great tragedy and mystery had surrounded this boy dubbed the Queen's Watchdog, since the fire that had ravaged his life- from what her book told her, it was the demons hallmark to appear in great misery. Surely she could unravel the mystery of where this little Lordling had found his own personal demon.

The hair on the back of her neck rose at the demon's words, the ones that followed her into her dreams. _The ripping of innocence, the feel of strong arms on smooth flesh._ Physically he was more than acceptable fodder for a young woman's daydreams, especially a woman so repressed in all things physical. The butler was handsome, his sable hair, sharp chin, and dark lips. But his eyes gleamed red, the look a bit too intense for the most mundane tasks he performed. He was always hunting, always looking for weakness, never stopping.

He scared her.

Like a silent specter, keen eyes that would follow her, gliding down her back in a way that she couldn't like or hate entirely. His dedication to his master was admirable, though she couldn't help shivering at the implication that Ciel Phantomhive had made some sort of trade; else why would the demon serve him so well? Her book had led her to believe this was his hallmark of sorts. Serving his masters in exchange for their souls-

She frowned at the boy so serene across from her, yet so sober for his age. He hadn't been the same since the fire that killed his parents, as is normal. The unnatural happenings only started when he returned from the dead- bringing the demon in sheep's clothing. It was clear Ciel was out for a task that would consume him.

But she couldn't help him, not with herself so vulnerable. It was only this boy who stood in the way of having the demon's entire attention. He couldn't, despite his great proficiency, do all of his master's commands, serves him, as well as stalk her every moment of the day. Ciel himself had seemed to notice his Butler was distracted around her, and so went out of his way to not inconvenience her. Or perhaps it was _because_ of Ciel that he could remain to haunt her so briefly, but continuously if she really believed in her own resurrection.

She was sure the only reason she could enjoy Ciel's company tonight, for his demon butler had been missing all evening. The master seemed none too concerned, so it was clear he was out and about. She pursed her lips. The _Queen's Watchdog_ was up to something, and involving her father somehow. With all the excitement of _seeing demons_ , and being pursued by one, she had been distracted from other important questions.

But her mind was on Sebastian's fiery kiss.

"Something on your mind, Lady Charlotte?"

Ciel's sharp voice cut through the silence, starling her. She realized that she had been staring at him in a glazed manner that was on the verge of being rude, face pleasantly flushed. He hadn't moved his head, not even his eyes, as if he well acquainted with similar situations.

She regained her herself, closing the small book, a novella called Frankenstein. Clearly, the popular novel was agitating her already overdrawn senses.

"Sorry, Lord Phantomhive. It seems Mrs. Shelly has a penchant for drawing out my darker thoughts." She couldn't help be pleased when she saw the young man snort, giving a short smile.

"Yes, _The Modern Prometheus-"_ He said almost derisively _"-_ has caused most ladies a fright. Elizabeth gets nightmares but she insists on reading it." Charlotte nodded if a bit half-heartedly, following his line of thought. Elizabeth- his betrothed, right?

"It is so rare a woman author makes something so... impressionable on one's psyche. I guess I can't help but want to support that." Ciel was well aware of Charlotte reputation as something of an activist, though much more reputable.

He gave a laugh.

"It seems as if half of England is seeing the monster, and the other half is pretending to." She paused at his words. "We seem to find our reflections in the characters and their dilemmas."

"And you?" She mused, curious. Ciel finally turned to her, face far too grim for his age. "Who do you find yourself in her tale?"

"I am the doctor." She raised an eyebrow at his quick retort. "I create my own demons to gain my ends."

"Have you created a monster?" Charlotte quickly retorted. Ciel gave her a sharp look before answering the question.

"Perhaps I am both. Some would say that the doctor _is_ the monster." Charlotte looked at the young man who seemed to look past her, into the candlelight. "Since he was the one to unleash what was not understood, then be repulsed by it. He caused his own misery."

"What is moral when we don't understand even ourselves?" The fire crackled and she looked into it, before turning back. "How can we be so quick to assume right and wrong when there is no clear path? We are only human."

It was his turn to sigh, looking to the covered window as if waiting for something. "When we fight against demons, we must assume that we are right. If we doubt or waiver, we will be consumed. But those who work in the darkness must bear the monster's we create."

"Demons- What I would be done with mine own monsters," Charlotte muttered, then raised her voice, startling him a bit. "Darling Ciel- Such a dark topic will make me anxious, let's talk about happier things-"

Another smile from Ciel, but this one was much thinner.

"Yes of course. Though I've never known you to be prone to anxiety." It was her turn to say something nonsensical to him. "Though espionage seems to make the most level gents a bit strange."

"I am only who I always have been; a woman."

"That had never stopped Joan of Arc." Both turned to the door, where The Duke of Sussex entered, the door opened by a servant. "Which you certainly _are_ like daughter." A red flush of pleasure fell over her face.

"Papa! Don't say such silly things! I am hardly so cavalier. Besides, I hardly wish her end!"

"That was not an insult darling. As I hear from Lord Norfolk, that old bastard, is that you'll need your wits about you if you think to marry young Edward. My daughter can take her pick!" He gave a hearty laugh but didn't notice Ciel stiffen considerably. Charlotte blushed wildly.

"Sir." The mansion butler came in, bringing the evening tea.

"Frankly, I think Lady Charlotte could do better," Ciel said sharply. "Doesn't Edward Norfolk... concern you?" Both turned in surprise to the young boy, who gingerly set down his book. Ciel was not the bashful type and stared the older, higher ranked man with no fear, but she was surprised he would go straight her her father, not giving Charlotte time to act. " I have heard he still dabbles in the _unsavory_ , and his unsuitable as a real match."

The Duke shrugged and Charlotte tensed. Ciel was attempting to convey something just to her father with his cool stare- it didn't work, and he was much more irritated looking when the Duke laugh.

"Can't stop love, my boy!" The Duke fell on the other end of the couch, almost launching Ciel off the cushion. "Oh by the way: Where is that _excellent_ butler of yours?"

Unfortunately, this change in conversation made Charlotte a cough as her airway tightened. "Excuse me!" She said roughly, cheeks alight with red.

Charlotte did her best to make her face have the bored look she didn't feel as Ciel 's eyes darted across her to look back to her father.

"Oh, I had some business come up from my company that only Sebastian is qualified to handle without me-"

"You put a great deal of trust in that man of yours." Ciel took a careful sip at the vague insinuation the Duke put forth. "Normally my bankers and businessmen handle such ˆbusiness'. You must find him quite capable."

"I expect nothing else of my servants," Ciel pointed said, "But I will affirm that Sebastian and I have an understanding, and he is unusual in his abilities." Charlotte turned away, her small polite smile contradicting her flat tone.

"Didn't you hear him say, papa? He is simply... _One hell of a butler."_

Ciel's teacup paused briefly before a thin smile appeared.

"He certainly thinks so. I think he tends to be rather hellish." Charlotte didn't think she could convey her agreement in a way that wouldn't implicate her. Charlotte turned to the large mirror that framed all three of them at the end of the room, and for a moment she seemed to see the dark shadow over Ciel, the chains the bound him and his demon.

Then her heart skipped as a thought entered her mind.

 _What would she do to save herself?_

Then her heart wrung painfully as she realized she may not wish too.

XXXXXX Later XXXXXX

"You have gone to see her again," Ciel noted as his demon reappeared, smooth as butter, "If you have decided my soul is secondary to stalking Lady Charlotte, at least give me a reference to a demon better suited to help my revenge."

Sebastian's smile didn't waver as he nodded, but his eyes had turned dark.

"Do not worry, my lord. The seal would break if I was so remiss in my duties. The Lady is central to this plot we've created, and I am ever your servant first."

"Except in your desires. For the first time, since we've been together, I think you'd be glad to be done with my soul."

The Butler didn't miss a beat, setting down the large tray onto the mahogany table next to the borrowed bed Ciel was in.

"If I didn't know better, young master, I would say you are jealous." Ciel frowned, raising a hand to dismiss him.

"Don't be absurd. Focus your attention on Lord Edward, and leave Charlotte alone. If she is willing to break her engagement then I've done my duty to her father. She is not your prey, and I command you to not bother her more than necessary."

The Butler stilled but gave a slow nod.

"I will do what is necessary, young master. Anything else?"

Ciel bristled, as for the first time ever, his Butler sounded... upset. Not letting him see his fear, Ciel dismissed him.

He had kept his end of the promise and would finish this business soon.

Back in London proper, Charlotte would end Edward Norfolk's reputation, and he would end his life.

The usual.


	15. The Lady, Determined

**Chapter 15: The Lady, Determined**

-Christmas Night-

"Quiet unusual miss, for your father to travel on boxing day. Even more ta' go in the afternoon." Jane hustled about the room, busy packing and doing other travel preparations.

Charlotte twisted the gold bracelet in her fingers, gazing at how the fire in her room. The ball had been two days ago, and she had conversed with Ciel yesterday. He and his demon had been invited to the Norfolk household by invitation of Edward, of all people.

On her windowsill, she stared outside and this time, all the demons were in her mind.

She had to make a decision, and make it soon. If she didn't marry Edward Norfolk, she'd incur the penalty of the demon. If she did, she'd damn herself to a miserable existence, a potential slaver, as well as a detached soul, married to the wrong brother. It didn't even bother her that her betrothed hadn't visited her, nor send a letter.

Not to mention her own sinful desires. Dreams haunted her, corrupt ones of the demon towering above her, making good on his roguish words.

It was a mess.

"Why does God let slavery happen?" Jane had been busy but turned towards Charlotte to give a patient smile as she settled the wood into the fireplace. Setting a metal bedwarmer into the budding flame she bided her time, thoughtfully. "Does he not have the power to stop it?"

"My word," Jane muttered, her voice a bit strained. She stood back, going to stand by the window as well. Her hand was feverishly warm against Charlotte's cool flesh. The window must have been weakening because the girl was cold. "Come to bed Lady."

"Jane." She brushed her off, making the maid sigh. She folded her arms peevishly.

" _Lady_ _Charlotte_. The grea' Father of Heaven allows many a thing to happen, so we may show that we can fight against them wicked things." Charlotte clenched her fingers to squeeze the revealed skin of her knees. Her nightgown had ridden up, and her stocking left on the floor, and if anyone had been looking at her window, they would get a show. Jane tried to fix it, but Charlotte glared at her.

"Answer me, Jane. Surely a benevolent God wouldn't leave us abandoned."

"That demons has been whispering evil words to you 'gain miss. Chin up, Darling- unlike that... that _fiend_ , the Lord always comes through."

Charlotte turned again to look at the window, propping her head on her knees as she gazed into her blurred reflection to try and discern anything from the blackness beyond the lit window.

"Did I... ever choose the demon?"

Jane stopped, back to her.

"Oh heaven, never, my lady." Charlotte rose to her knees, bracing her hands against the old glass of the window. It crackled ominously beneath her weight. It was _guilt_ , she realized, that she was feeling. Guilt that supposedly, for the first time, had succumb to the devil, that she had at some point crossed the threshold of good and evil.

"How do I keep repeating the same misery then? Why am I here?" Her voice was angry, and the glass began to splinter under her palms. Paint from the recent update tore off the sides of the frame. "Has God not seen enough of my tortured soul? Don't mankind even receive an eternal rest, or is it reserved for men alone? Mayhaps I shall end it."

"My lady-"

"Or perhaps, Jane, you _knew_ Edward Norfolk was a terrible man, but your desire to triumph over the demon blinded you."

"No, my lady, what do you mean?"

Charlotte sneered at her. She lifted her hands again.

"Do not _lie._ You knew the devil would trick me into marriage with the wrong man!" Jane's silence was the only confirmation needed.

The window broke, Charlotte's hand going through it.

Her actions were too fast to account for. One moment sharp pain pierced Charlotte's skin, the next she was across the room, laying on her bed. Jane hovered over her, white angel wings glimmering, attached to her, but somewhat transparent.

Jane's eyes glared down at her, full of fire and indignation. It was the first time the maid had ever done so, and the power scared Charlotte.

This _thing_ scared her. Jane was as unearthly as the demon, not a true human, but an unnatural thing inhabiting flesh. Whether dark or light, it was wrong.

"Get ahold of yourself," She said, dropping the farmer's accent, a melodic, imperious tone. "Are you satisfied?"

Charlotte's eyes flickered, her dangerous tone gone.

"Go. I do not wish for you to be near me."

They stared at one another, a rift brewing between them that could not be fixed. But she finally backed away, curtsying. Her ethereal wings and tone vanished, replaced by the worn face and bitter end of trust.

"My lady."

She did as the lady said, taking one last look at the girl now staring into the fire. The doors closed firmly, and Charlotte let out a sigh.

"At least the devil is honest."

XXXXX

Charlotte kneeled in the front pew of the mostly empty church, ignored by the occasional nun, and left in peace by the resident priest. Knowing that she mentally could not take another moment of the Butler's steady gaze, or Jane's, she begged to be alone at the church at the edge of the estate before they quit for the town again.

She had a series of problems; Foremost, Her amorous demon and his entrapped master with his secrets. The strange events around them intrigued her to a deadly degree, as did most things about the demon butler. Her impulsive nature had already led her into too many traps. That was enough to let her head thud on the wooden altar.

Next, her philandering fiancee Edward, who was involved with slaves, debauchery, and numerous other faults. None redeeming either. She positively slunk into the ground.

Now with Jane proved to be untrustworthy, she had only her own abilities to rely on. And so far, they weren't proving to be much.

"At the prayers again, dear Charlotte?"

She turned, hands grasping the banister to look at the monster sitting rakishly behind her on a pew, one leg thrown over the other. His suit was immaculate, sporting his pristine white gloves. He was examining the large wooden cross before her, his lips in a detached smile.

"You know they never helped before. Neither with poor Jane, I see." He added as if advising her on how many sugar cubes to put in her tea. It wasn't helpful. She straightened her back, hands pushing against the cool limestone of the floor to lift her. To stood straight before him, feeling cockier than she should. He looked amused.

"I'll take my chances with the Almighty. Shouldn't you be burning, or being exorcized?" She raised a palm to the image of Christ above, feeling a bit cheated.

The demon gave a coy grin. "You clearly have me confused with a vampire. Such nativity these days."

"You could be one, with your pale skin and red eyes." She waved a hand over him, and he stretched a bit as if to invite her in. When she didn't move he lidded his eyes, and they darkened a bit.

"Most would call them brown. Interesting you see otherwise." Charlotte crossed her arms.

"A demon then. How do I rid myself of a demon? My own books are light on the subject, and apparently, no papal authority can stop you." It was his slightly humorous his gaze at the cross that gaze her pause.

"Not under these circumstances, no," He admitted, "You could give into me. It would be a refreshing change for both of us. I promise the memory of the night before last is only the beginning of what I could show you."

Red flushed her cheeks, the lascivious memory, lewd and indecent hit her.

"I did not ask to see my fiance naked with another woman! A chained and a choaked slave who was clearly half dead chained to the wall so!" She shouted, standing. The reverb hit her ears, making her realize how oud she had been, but when she looked around, she realized that the nuns and priest had vanished. It made her feel desperately exposed.

"Oh, I wasn't referring to that pitiful mating we witnessed. But I can tell, like every good English virgin, it may have left you more curious than what's acceptable at this time." He was up quicker than should be possible, standing before her, almost touching, but not quite. But unlike the other night, where he had held back, this time he unleashed the full power of his gaze on her.

"Perhaps you'd like to discover what it feels like. To shed that despicable virgin veneer and partake in the delights of real pleasure." Heat coiled in her stomach as he gazed wantonly down at her. Yes, the mind-numbing sense of being in his arms made her feel more naked than she ever had before. "Shall I secret you away, tie you up, shred your clothes, and take you under the moonlight?" His hand reached forward, centimeters from her face. He leaned in, face next to her own, his voice sinfully dark, like stealing the last chocolate in the box and placing it on your tongue. Delicious, and the promise of regret.

"I have waited for centuries to make you mew." His voice hit a low note. He placed his hand on her front, pushing her back to the rocky ground. She found him over her, and she froze as she felt his hand under her dress, high on her thigh, wrapping around the garter. His other hand steadied him over her, eyes burning with that foreign fire. She felt fabric rip, and he reached even higher, his fingers almost touching her. He chuckled as her breath caught.

"Yes, do that again, my pet." Molton fire surged in her as he began to stroke her again, tempting her, making her hips thrust in a wanton manner. It was around then that she realized her leg was hitting something hard, and her eyes widened. But she couldn't stop thrusting. He chuckled again, immorally. "Eager are we? Perhaps you would like me to take you here, thrusting before the God who mocks you, so you may have your revenge on Him."

It was too far.

Spark light blinded both of them, and he was flung back. She was pushed a bit and hurriedly rose up, pushing her dress down. She turned to look at the butler, one knee on the ground, a deep rivet showing his path. His clothes were singed, gloves tore, but he wore a smile. An angry smile.

She clutched her arms, knees weak."

"I shall not cede to you." His smile grew until it spread to the ends of his face, revealing a mouth full of ivory, razor-sharp teeth.

" _Charlotte._ I'm glad it's not so easy, but don't start lying to a king of liars." She had liked it, and they both knew she had. She grabbed her bracelet, the only thing that could protect her. It had let her down... she had let herself down, and her guard was up. The bracelet worked only as far as her desires did.

"Leave." She whispered, terrified. He stood, back too straight to be natural. Then, he gave her an exaggerated bow.

"Fear not young mistress, I have currently been commanded not to bother you unless necessary. However, as you have yet to break your engagement, it seems strange for you to be avoiding your loving fiance. No doubt he thinks his brother has caused you great embarrassment."

Charlotte clenched her fists, not understanding how this creature could get under her skin so.

"Leave Charles out of this. I will not go to him, you jealous thing." The smile the demon gave was enough to knock the air out of her. He stepped forward, causing her to stumble back against the cross. His steps were slow and calculated, and he stopped a hands breath before her, raising his ripped glove, the mark under shining.

"Why should I worry over him when you are here with me?" She tried to step back but was stopped. Fortunately, her metal charm burned the demon's glove, the said man withdrawing his hand, examining the singed material anew.

"Do you know how expensive a good pair of gloves can be? My my, careless lady." She shrugged. "But I suppose not as careless as banishing your maid from your side."

"I'll credit your shocking rectitude."

"I supposed she may have gotten cocky, her being so young." It didn't make sense, so he was probably discussing the age of Jane's soul. Charlotte stepped to the side, only turning briefly back.

"My family returns to London this weekend, as my mother wishes to prepare the wedding and reserve St. Paul's Cathedral. Tell your master to give me cause to end my engagement or we shall both be out of luck."

"Until London, I believe." He said in farewell.

"Until hell." She murmured in reply. He heard, and his laughing followed her out the door. With that she turned, leaving the creature alone with God.

He must have been with the demon because she had never felt so alone.

XXXXXX

Eventually, she was compelled to visit with her fiance, thanks to her mother's deep insistence of the matter. Jane was nowhere in sight, but the perfect manner the household was ran indicated she wasn't far off. Her mother was never good at it.

It delayed their departure another day.

She let Jane think she was angry at her for lying about Charles and Edward. Charlotte couldn't let Jane know that she had darker things around her.

She refused to visit Charles. After all, once she broke her engagement, and Lord Phantomhive exposed him, Charles would most likely take off for the continent, and never return. She couldn't take the sight of him, the light, happy way he made her feel. Her betrayal, whether they were actually committed or not, burned her soul.

Because she was surely going to hell now.

She had strong feelings for Charles, but...

It was the butler she dreamed about.

Sinful dreams full of white gloves, red lips, and the fond phrase ' _young mistress'_. The thrill of sparring him, of that kiss that had seared her soul with something she would never escape. Shame filled her at the ardor that filled her thoughts of him, and unsaid desire to continue those thoughts.

A teacup broke her from her thoughts, Edward lounging across from her. He gazed over, bored, flipping through some book he didn't appreciate. For a scoundrel, he was awfully boring, using his other hand to set down his drink.

"My darling Charlotte. So are we decided on St. Pauls?"

She put a painted smile on her face.

"Sounds fine to me, _Edward_."

She couldn't wait to get to London, into a hell she enjoyed.


End file.
